Set Up, Framed, and Redemption
by dondena
Summary: Randall is targeted by scientists from his own world for a new experiment. Will he ever get out of it?
1. Chapter 1

Spring was just beginning in the dimension of monsters in the city of Monstropolis. Warmer weather was just beginning to return.

Randall Boggs had missed a lot of work that winter as it had been so cold at times. It was easy for him to get sick. His former scare assistant, Jeff Fungus, had taken care of him the majority of the winter.

It had been two years since Randall had returned to their world after banishment and had dealt with the consequences of jail for seventeen months. He was just beginning to get back into the stretch of things in his hometown and yet, there were still citizens that thought he was still dangerous after what he had done and tried to do. He had seen that the bad ways did not pay off too well.

After he had gotten out, James P. Sullivan or Sulley as everyone affectionately called him, had forgiven him and even offered him a job. He had understood about Randall's health conditions over the winter.

Though the majority of the company was now majoring in laughing from human kids, there were still some scarers allowed. Randall wasn't much in the way of making kids laugh. He preferred scaring.

All the monsters in the company that remembered Randall knew him more to be a big grump, but they were seeing now that he was trying to be a better one. He still had a grumpy side, but he tried to show his friendly side. Some were still afraid of him.

The lizard knew it wasn't going to be easy for others to accept him again, but then, when had he ever been fully accepted anywhere in his life? His old college roommate, Mike Wazowski, still had a hard time forgiving him and still threw insults his way. It took a lot for Randall to control his temper to not burst out at the green cyclops.

Randall also had many physical scars from the human world too. His face had some scars from being hit in the head and face from the shovel. Then he had scars on his body from dealings in the swamp too. It had taken him up to two months to find a way back into the monster world. He had tried some revenge, but was caught and imprisoned.

He had been lucky that Sullivan had been willing to pay some bail for him after he had seemed to be reforming after so long. He was on a parole period right now.

It had been hard to find a new place to live. Sulley had helped give him some money so he could start out again in an apartment of his own. He had shown his best behavior when he talked to the landlord. He was the kind that would allow reptilians in his place, as long as they were responsible.

Randall had showed so far that he was, by paying his rent on time and paying his other bills. But the apartment was also on a scary part of town too. The poorest. He would have to be careful, but lucky for him, he had his invisibility too.

…..

There were some monster scientists in their world too. Right now, there were some that were wanting a new specimen to test their product and see if it would work. But they were looking for someone that might not be missed so much, or one that few would care about. The most interesting test subject would need to be reptilian. They needed to find one.

They went through town every day looking for any possible reptilians and they were so despised by most of the community that they were hard to find.

Eventually, they came upon the poorest part of town and they pulled up. An orange octopus like male with tentacles and a blue slug like male were in a red car and they saw a purple lizard monster with a blue tail and some striping on his back walking through town.

From what they could see, it looked like a male. They decided to turn the car around and followed him. He might have been walking, but he sure could walk fast. Soon, one of them got out of the car and followed after him. The other one kept his distance, but would always catch up.

The octopus one was the one following on foot. Soon, he followed the lizard to the bus station, and the bus soon showed up. The lizard got on. The octopus got on too. He didn't let on to the lizard as he passed him in the aisle and sat down.

The bus moved on within a short time, the bus stopped and the lizard got up to get off. The octopus followed him.

He saw the octopus followed him for up to three blocks and soon, he had followed him to the huge factory of the city, Monsters, Incorporated. He saw the lizard go inside. This must be where he worked.

The octopus man called back on his walkie he had found where the lizard obviously worked.

"Good. Now go and find out what you can about him." The slug one said.

Octopus went inside and saw the lobby was huge. He went to the secretary lady who was purple and had snakes for hair, and wore a green scaly looking dress. Celia.

She was on the phone, then she heard a male voice behind her. "Excuse me, Ma'am."

Celia just finished with her last call and turned. "Hello, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"Hello. I'm Bracken Twitcher. I am wanting information on possibly one of your workers here. I don't know the name, but it's a purple lizard that I saw come in here, unless you have more like the one I saw come in here."

"Information is classified on our employees, but if who you mean is Randall Boggs, because he's the only one who is working here that is like him." Celia said. "But why do you need information about him?"

"Because I think my boss might be interested in hiring him."

Celia was surprised any other company would even be interested in Randall for a job.

"Does Randall know about it?"

"No, but here is a business card and if you could give Mr. Randall the card for me, that would be great. I look forward to hearing from him." Bracken said.

Celia looked down at the card. It was from a company that she had never really heard of. Maybe it was just new in town?

The card gave info on who to call and a phone number, but there was no address to be listed. It listed a fake business.

Celia saw the octopus leave out the door. This was so weird.

….

Bracken went and told his partner that he hoped the woman had fell for it. And they should hear from the lizard maybe within the day or evening. Or the next few days, but until then, they were going to find out what they could on Randall Boggs. He might be perfect if his details turned out right.


	2. Chapter 2

At the first chance she got to get away from her desk, Celia went to go track down Randall at his job.

Randall was busy scaring and his new assistant was standing outside waiting for him. He was in the scare room right now.

Celia waited for the scare to be over first.

"Hi, Miss Celia, what can I do for you?" The assistant, a little green furball female, called Wendy, asked.

"I need to speak with Randall when he's done on this." Celia said.

A scream was soon heard on the other side of the red door and the energy was collected.

Randall came out after that. He was breathing hard. It had been a little breathtaking.

"Randall." Wendy said.

"What?" Randall said.

"Miss Celia wants to talk to you." She pointed.

Randall looked to his left and he saw the tall skinny snake hair woman standing there. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He said.

"It's not about anything you did, Randall." Celia said as she came over.

"Then what?"

"This morning, I did see you walk in here, and then shortly after that, there was an orange guy that came to my desk asking for you." She said.

Randall's eyes lit up. "Who was it?" He dreaded a parole officer or another cop being after him.

"He said his name was… Bracken Twitcher."

"Never heard of him."

"Me neither, but he gave me this business card and he said that his boss might be interested in hiring you. For what, I don't know." Celia said. She handed the card to him.

Randall took it and looked it over. "I have never heard of them."

"They must be new in town then."

"But why would they want me for the job?" Randall asked.

"He didn't say. Just call them and find out." She said and left the floor.

As Randall looked at the card, he thought to himself, maybe this could be a job where he might get more respect at. A clean slate. But any job would find out about his criminal past. It would always get in the way. But there was only one way to find out. He was too busy now to call. He would either wait till lunch or after work.

….

The scientists were waiting anxiously to hear a phone call from the lizard.

….

Randall would still skip lunch a lot of times. Or would go elsewhere to eat, but right now, he had a possible new job on his mind. Not that he didn't enjoy his work here, but he just hoped the new job wasn't one where he would be flipping burgers. If it was, no way.

At lunch, he went out to a private phone booth he knew of and put some change in and called the number. He was so nervous. His color flashed a pink.

The line picked up. "Hello." A female voice.

"Hello, my name is Randall Boggs. I was given a card this morning regarding a new job with your business." He started.

"Yeah, we have several openings, Mr. Boggs. Which one were you referring to?"

"Uh, can I speak to the supervisor? I have never even known of your business before."

"That's because we are new here in town. But I'll transfer you. Hold on." She said.

Soon a male voice picked up.

"Hello, Mr. Inkinstein here."

"Hi, I'm Randall Boggs. I was told to call your company about a possible new job you may have for me?"

"Oh, yes, Boggs. We came across your profile and are looking for some reptilians to help us out with this. It's a special job just for you. I think you'll like it." The boss said.

"But what exactly is the job?" Randall asked.

"It's about being a consultant and among other things that you'll be doing."

"I've never considered such a job. But it sounds intriguing."

"Here, I'll meet up with you at seven tonight at a restaurant of your choosing and I'll give you all the details you need to know and the papers. Then you can go home and think it over. This could be a chance of a lifetime and make some good money too." Inkinstein said.

It did sound intriguing.

"Alright." Randall said and he chose a restaurant that knew him there quite well.

Inkinstein said he would meet him there that evening.

Randall hung up and went back to work. He did want to make more of himself and be recognized for something good, not bad. Right now, his reputation was still so bad. Maybe this was the chance he was looking for.

….

The scientists had the lizard so fooled. They were laughing that he fell for it. Things were so far going according to plan and soon, they would have him.

And they had looked up his personal records.

Randall had no family and had recently gotten out of jail. He had been a second top scarer at the company before, that is before the incident that got him into trouble. They also saw that he had camouflaging abilities and they would need to plan accordingly so that he didn't disappear on them when they had him.

The scientists were pleased. This was their test subject. He wouldn't be missed. That's who they were looking for.

….

Randall told Sulley that he had a job interview tonight and that he might be getting a new job.

"That's great, Randall. I hope you can get this new job. You've been through a lot. But my job is still open to you." Sulley said.

"Thanks."

Randall went on with his day and was excited for the interview tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Inkinstein was a reptilian himself, nearly like a croc, but not too tall, around 5'2. He was yellow in color with four arms and two legs. A long spiked tail with amber eyes.

He was waiting patiently for his subject to show up. He had his fake papers ready.

It didn't take long for him to see a slim purple lizard to walk in. Randall was just looking around for someone, but he didn't notice anyone.

Inkinstein then got up and walked up to him. "You must be Randall Boggs." He said.

"Yes."

"I'm Mr. Inkinstein. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

Randall saw the guy was reptilian like. He took his hand and shook it. "Same here. So what's the job?"

"This way."

The two sat down together and they began going over details on what it was like to be a consultant on reptile studies and behavior.

Randall knew he wasn't an expert on that. He hadn't been around his own kind that much. He didn't even remember his own parents.

"We can help teach you on that." Inkinstein said.

"Okay." Randall said hesitantly.

They went over more details and finally it was over. To Randall, it was intriguing. If he could help to inspire others, to go through what he did and still come out a better person, he was for this. And especially because he was reptilian.

Inkinstein was feeding him a lie that he was doing something that was like therapy for troubled others.

Soon, a waitress came over and asked if the two males were wanting to order anything.

"Just water, thanks." Inkinstein said.

Randall had skipped lunch and was quite hungry. "I'll have some coffee and shrimp fries."

"Okay." She said and took their orders.

"Hungry?" Inkinstein stated.

"Yeah. I didn't have lunch since I was calling you earlier today." Randall replied.

"Okay then, how about we talk more while we're waiting." Inkinstein said.

"Alright."

"I did see your most recent misfortune. Don't worry. I'm not holding that against you for this job. This is a step up and away from that."

Randall smiled. "Thank you." He had been worried about that.

They continued to talk until Randall's dinner was brought to him. He really tucked into his food to appease his raging hunger.

The more Inkinstein had listened to him, the more he knew this was right subject.

After dinner, Randall paid his bill and the two of them walked outside.

"I have to get going home now. So do I have the job?"

"You bet you do. You can start tomorrow can't you?"

Randall was a bit taken aback. "Uh, I might need some time to tell my boss that I got a new job. This is a little sudden. But yes, it would be nice to have this job."

"I can wait. It's not going anywhere. Well, do you want a ride home or do you have a car?"

"Uh, no. I don't drive. My eyesight is not the best for it and just don't trust myself to drive."

"I could give you a ride then."

"I think I'll still take the bus."

"But waiting on the bus could take awhile. Come on. Walk me to my car so I can give you the paperwork."

This guy was persistent.

"Okay, sure."

Randall followed the croc man to his car, which turned out to be a big, black van.

Inkinstein opened up the back of his van and got in, and started going through some papers while Randall waited outside the van. When he turned around again and came to the tip of the van, he shouted, "NOW!"

Randall jumped at that, but the moment he flinched, a net was suddenly thrown on him.

"Ahh! What is this?!" He was forced to go down.

"You belong to us now, Boggs." Inkinstein stated. "Get him in here before anyone sees us."

Randall squirmed inside the net, trying to get free. "Let me go!"

He was lifted off the ground by some tall heavy built monster men and he was put into the van. Inkinstein got out and went up front to drive the van.

"Let me go!" Randall yelled again as he was laid on the floor of the van and held down.

The van started and drove off.

Randall couldn't buck the one off of him. The net was peeled back and his arms were grabbed and he was twisted over and his hands were tied behind him.

Randall grunted from being forced down onto his front and his arms being forced behind him and tied up. Then he was let up.

He tried to get his hands free, but he squirmed away from the other men, who were giving him death glares practically.

"What do you want with me? Where are you taking me?" Randall demanded.

"Questions, questions. You'll find out, Lizard Boy." One henchman said.

Randall hated to be called that. "Don't call me that!" He snapped.

"You are my new test subject in reality, Randall." Inkinstein said from the front. "And you are starting your new job tomorrow, whether you like it or not."

Randall didn't like the sound of this. "What are you going to do?"

"That's for you to find out."

A shiver went down Randall's spine. He struggled to get free.

…..

They soon arrived at an underground lair.

"Get the cloth on him now." Inkinstein said as he stopped the van.

Randall looked at the two henchmen and he tried to stay away from them by pushing his back into the van's wall. But they grabbed a hold of him and one of them had a big cloth in his hands and before Randall could make since of it, it was thrown over his eyes.

"Hey! Get this off me!" He growled at them.

"Nope. You can't be allowed to see our secret headquarters until you are successfully contained." Inkinstein said.

"Who are you really?" Randall demanded.

"Top government scientists."

"Like the CDA?"

"Similar, but not quite. We just don't do what they do. We're not worried about human children."

"Then what do you do?"

"Other stuff. But what's in plan for you is classified at the moment, Boggs. Take him to his room." Inkinstein ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Randall still tried to get away, but he was pulled along by the arms and one man had even grabbed onto his neck to make him more motivated to cooperate to move if he didn't want to get choked.

Randall couldn't see the a thing as he was led through the headquarters.

"We have things ready for him." He heard a male voice.

"Good."

"Let me go." Randall said again.

"Sorry, no can do. You are going to be testing out a product for us and you are not leaving until you do."

Randall had never wanted to be anyone's test subject. He had a bad feeling about this.

Then he heard a creaking sound, like a door opening. He was taken into it.

The henchmen took Randall to the far end of the room and then picked up a shackle and then placed it on his neck, and another on his waist, but in between his arms.

"What are you doing?" Randall asked. He had felt cold pieces of metal touch his skin and they went all the way around him. He also heard the rattling of chains. This made him feel like a prisoner again.

His hands were then untied from the ropes, but there were little cuffs places on all four of them. His hands were now allowed in front of him.

Inkinstein stepped in. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to see."

"Let me go, damn it!" Randall screamed angrily.

"Or what? You'll do what?" Inkinstein mocked him.

Randall growled.

Inkinstein looked at one of the men and then they stepped on his right front foot.

Randall cried out in pain. Then he felt a powerful blow to the pit of his stomach.

"OH!" He cried out. He fell to the floor.

His lower hands held his stomach and his foot throbbed. Randall just tried to breathe.

The cloth was then taken off his eyes. He managed to look up at the croc man.

Inkinstein pulled his head up. "No one makes threats at me. NO ONE."

Randall glared at him.

"You begin tomorrow."

"Don't… don't do this." Randall said in a weak voice.

"I'll do whatever I want. Come on now. Out." Inkinstein said and the others filed out of the room.

"Night, Boggs." He also said and closed and locked the door.

Randall glared at the door. He pushed himself to his feet and tried to get the shackles off of himself, but none of them would budge. The ones on his neck and waist were attached with chains to the wall.

He tried as hard as he could to get free, but it was no use. He limped to the wall and sat down in the corner. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled his tail around himself.

He looked around the room. There was no furniture in here, not even a bed. There was a toilet and that was it.

Randall couldn't believe he was even here. He was a prisoner again. Why couldn't these morons just leave him alone?

He sat there in the corner wondering what these maniacs had in store for him tomorrow. And what was worse, he wouldn't be calling into work that he wasn't coming and that was part of his parole if he couldn't come. This would be trouble for him.

Inkinstein was glad he had his test subject. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	4. Chapter 4

Randall had a very uncomfortable night in the cell. He was so scared that he figured they could come get him at any time. He stayed huddled in that far corner. He also examined his foot.

It wasn't broken, but it was sure bruised. One trip to the toilet said it was going to be sore.

The next morning, he was very tired, but still had enough adrenaline to be awake and watching for his captors. He was going to get away if it was the last thing he ever did.

Randall hated being in chains. He had even had to be like this in jail, though not in his own cell usually.

Soon, he heard the door being unlocked and he stayed in the corner. He didn't want what they wanted him for, whatever it was, and he downright didn't want to be here. He saw the same two henchmen come in.

One was a big, black round hairless male. Two arms and legs. He had a guard uniform on.

The other was male too. He was a tall, red round finny one. Four arms and two legs.

Randall eyed them warily. Though he wouldn't give in without a fight.

"Time to begin your new job." Black one said.

"Not as a test subject I'm not." Randall warned.

"Whatever the boss wants, he gets." Red said.

"Get him loose." Black said.

Randall was ready. He got up, trying to ignore the pain in his foot.

Before they got any closer to him, the red one pulled a hand held controller in his hand out and pressed something.

Randall suddenly let out a cry of pain and held his hands together. He felt they were burning.

"Anytime you get ready to misbehave, any of your shackles will and can be used to punish you. So get that straight right now, Lizard." The black one said.

He still growled at them. Then there was a sharp jolt sent to the shackle on his lower chest. "Ahh!" He yelped. He held the area.

"Unhook the chains." Black said.

Red had a keys from his own uniform and he went to the wall and unhooked the chains. He began to pull on them, and he got resistance once again.

Randall tried to pull back with all he had, but he was shoved forward and nearly fell forward because of his hurt foot.

"Get moving!"

Randall reluctantly moved forward. Once he was out of his room, the cuffs on his wrists suddenly did something unexpected and both pairs linked both pairs of his hands together and he couldn't part them. It didn't hurt, but was weird.

"Just so you don't try anything else." Red said. He continued to lead Randall wherever they were going.

Randall swallowed. He was a prisoner again. Even being invisible couldn't help him now.

…

When Sulley went to work that day, he expected to hear from Randall how the job interview went, but he never saw him that morning. He would talk to him later. Sometimes Randall was elusive.

…

After going through many hallways, they soon arrived at a surgical room.

Randall saw the table and tools nearby, making him so scared. He dreaded being cut up. He began to struggle as the guards began to pull toward the table.

"NOOO! I won't do it! Let me go!" He screamed and pulled at his chains, but the other monsters were stronger.

From the camera in the room, Inkinstein was seeing it all and he was enjoying Randall's struggles. It made it all the more fun to do this on him.

The red and black men changed places and the red one now had Randall's arms and the black one had his tail.

Randall was forcefully picked up off the floor and onto the table and forced down.

"Let me go! Don't do this!" Randall screamed again.

At first, he was on his front, but then the black one pulled on the sore front leg and pulled Randall over to reveal his underside. Then, the cuffs on his hands were allowed to separate, but they were all forced down to the sides of the table and the cuffs attached to cables on the sides of the table, holding his hands down.

Randall tried to get his hand free for a moment, but then realized his legs were still free. He began kicking and trying to use his tail. He even got the black one in the face with his tail and he gave a hard kick to his stomach.

"Oof! You're going to pay for that, Lizard!" Black growled at him.

Black reached for the controller and he hit a button as it was held out.

Randall cried out as the shackle on his lower chest burned his skin.

"Enough!" A voice yelled. It was Inkinstein. He had come in.

Randall was lying there, panting. His chest hurt.

Inkinstein came over to inspect his test subject. He saw that Randall was restrained good on the upper half, but not the lower half.

"Tie his tail down, and the back feet." He ordered.

Randall's very last legs were grabbed and straightened. He tried to resist, but it was no use as they were tied down as well, along with his tail. His front legs were left loose.

Randall was breathing heavily. "What… what are you going to do? Please… let me go."

He saw the croc man was looking over him.

Inkinstein was impressed with such a body before him. He also looked into the fear filled eyes of the lizard before him.

Randall hoped he wasn't going to pick up a knife and cut him open.

"I get that you're scared, Randall, but what you're going to be doing is vital to the population out there." Inkinstein said.

"What is it that you're going to have me do?"

"We can't reveal that right now, but you'll find out a little later. Knock him out."

At that, Randall instantly tensed up. He began to squirm again, but still couldn't get free.

The black guard picked up a syringe and needle. He went to Randall's right side and the scared lizard looked up at him. He got a hold of his neck and holding him still, but not enough to choke him, he put the needle through the scales and into the skin, then injecting it. He let go after.

Randall had felt the prick. Within minutes, his vision got blurry on him and a dizzy feeling in his head. He tried to fight one last time before it took effect.

They checked him and made sure he was out. Now they could work without him causing mayhem for their work.

Inkinstein eyed the belly region. He gave it all a stroke. "Soon, this all will be filled in some months."

A few more assistants came in to help out with exams and for collection, and for anything else.

A mask was put over Randall's face to make sure he got enough oxygen. His breathing was stable.

A male nurse eyed the cloaca. He did an internal exam. Everything was intact.

"Are we sure this will work?" Inkinstein asked.

"It has to. As male reptiles this can happen to. He seems perfect for this, but we need some of his sperm and another has to provide his for this to work." The male said.

An orange reptilian that worked for them soon stepped up for sperm donation on one half and through some not too hard ways, managed to get Randall's too.

The sperm were looked at and were quite fertile. Then, in two separate microscope dishes, one of Randall's sperm was used to fertilize an egg, and in the next one, the donor male's was used to do the same to another, but a touch of Randall's DNA was used as well.

Once made sure that the cells started dividing, the eggs were ready for implantation.

Using two different syringes, the first one was inserted down normally into Randall's reproductive tract. He was also given an injection that would make more female hormones.

As for the second egg, they had to use ultrasound assistance. The holding part of the reproductive tract was located, then the needle was inserted into Randall's belly just above it. This was something that had never been done before, and were testing it.

"Do you think this will hurt him any on that part?" A female asked.

"We have to try something. A female may not always be have to be relied on anymore for a child if this experiment works." Inkinstein said.

"How long are we going to keep him?"

"For the whole duration hopefully. And just to be certain we can track him down again, put a tracker under his skin, but not in a place where he would think to look."

A tracker was implanted in Randall's left side just under the skin. It was tested and was working.

They also took some blood for analysis of any diseases and such. Once that was done, Randall's bonds were unhooked and he was taken by gurney back to his room. His chains were hooked back to the wall and he was left on the floor to wake up.

Randall had no idea that what had happened was going to be life changing for him from here on out.

 **Let's just say this is one exotic pregnancy to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

Randall soon woke up back in his cell again. He rubbed his head to get the dizzy feeling out. He didn't feel too good right now. When he managed to get up, he was clumsy on his feet. He felt drunk.

But he realized he was still in this prison place. He felt like he had dreamed before, all the fighting he had done against them, and yet, they had managed to subdue him.

When his senses were well enough, he checked his body over for any possible injuries. There didn't seem to be any, aside from the bruised foot yet and the shocks he got from the cuffs.

He sat down and had to think of a plan for getting out of here before they could do something much worse to him.

…..

Sulley soon went to check on Randall to see if he got a new job and he found Wendy alone and she said she hadn't seen him that day. "Did he call in?" She asked.

"No. I haven't been told anything." Sulley said. "He had said that he might be getting a new job, but he would have said something if he did."

"I'm sure he'll show up." Wendy said.

"I hope so." Sulley said.

Randall's disappearance wasn't sitting right with him. If he was gone tomorrow or more without calling in, he would have to tell his parole agent.

….

Much later in the evening, when the drugs were more likely to be more out of his system, a female scientist offered Randall his first meal there.

"Here's some food." She said.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"Mr. Boggs. I know this is hard for you, but you need to eat."

"No, you don't! I never asked to be brought here! I want to go home!"

"Soon. But you need to be here for awhile. And until then, you need to keep your strength up." She was wary of him and slid the dish of meat a little ways from him. There was also a glass of water.

"I'll be back later for the plate and glass." She said.

She had been a pink three eyed, skinny monster with some tentacles and eyes that stood above her head and had blonde hair.

Randall didn't want any of their rotten food. He did take the glass of water though and quenched his thirst. Though his stomach did grumble for some food. It had been 24 hours since his last meal.

But even as much as he was hungry, he didn't touch the food. He just laid down and dealt with it.

The female came back later and was disappointed to see the food hadn't been touched.

"You're not getting anymore food until breakfast." She scolded.

"Just leave me alone." He groaned and turned on his left side, away from her.

"As you wish." She said and left the room. She took the glass and plate out.

Randall sighed when she was gone. He hated being chained and being here. His belly growled again. He ignored it this time. He was so tired that he did roll back onto his belly and laid his head on the floor and fell asleep.

….

The only person who came in the next few days was the one female, who Randall learned her name was Florence, but Flora for short. She only came in to offer him food and water and take them back.

Randall still drank the water, but refused food of any kind.

When Flora told Inkinstein of this, he was pissed. He took his two guards again and went to visit him.

When the door opened, Randall was expecting Flora, but instead, his eyes widened when it wasn't her and his abusers instead. He backed into the wall, the chains rattling as he moved.

The black one stepped forward and grabbed the neck chain, and pulled Randall up onto his very back hind legs, so he was eye to eye with him. His hands tried to make it that it wasn't choking him.

"We heard you haven't been eating your food, Lizard." He said.

"Yeah, so." Randall said.

"You're going to starve yourself, Randall, and I need you in top condition." Inkinstein said. He came up to him.

"For what? I never wanted to be part of whatever you have going on."

"Randall, if you don't eat your next meal, there will be some severe consequences for it."

Randall began struggling. "Let… me… go!"

Inkinstein nodded.

The red one came forward next. He snapped something and startled Randall. He stopped moving and then the next thing he knew, there was a knife in his face. He eyed it, hoping they wouldn't hurt him.

"You could receive a good sized injury if you don't, or a good burning from the cuffs. What's it going to be?" Inkinstein said.

Randall's stomach grumbled painfully then. They all could hear it.

"Oh, okay. Just let me… down."

"Tai." Inkinstein said.

The black one, Tai, released him.

Randall backed up again.

"I will see your plate after Flora brings it out. Do I make myself clear?" Inkinstein said firmly.

"Yes."

"Good. You better do as you're told from here on out or else."

The boss and guards left after.

Randall rubbed his neck. He didn't want to face their wrath again.

Flora soon brought some more food in and it wasn't until after she left that he did finally eat some food again. He just hoped it wasn't poisoned. But nothing happened. He finished and washed it down with the water.

His stomach ached a little from having no food in it for a few days, but he kept it down. He went over to the corner and laid down again. He was so bored here. Whatever they were having him do sure was taking some time.

Flora soon came back in and got the plate and glass. The food was gone. She was pleased.

Inkinstein had seen Randall eat the food. "Good boy, Randall." He said. "You need the sustenance for the experiment."

…..

After so many days hearing that Randall wasn't showing up for work, Sullivan called Randall's home and no answer, then called his parole officer.

The officer was concerned. Randall was heading himself right back into jail if he wasn't back soon. But there would be a watch out for him to show up.

…..

Randall was so emotionally frustrated that he couldn't get off the damn chains that held him there. He hadn't been taken from the room in over a week and a half now.

It had been almost two weeks since the procedure and now, Inkinstein was sure something was happening by now. But it was wise to wait another week to be sure.

…

Randall threw many fits and pulling on the chains and shouting and yelling that he wanted out of the place. He did give himself a few injuries as the shackles rubbed his skin raw.

Flora treated the wounds with medicine, but she didn't turn him loose.

Randall asked her time and again to turn him loose so he could leave. He had accepted her enough to allow her to do this.

"Why are they keeping me here?" He asked her.

"It's a special project, that's all I know."

"I can do projects but it'd be better if I was loose of these chains."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that."

At least the wounds didn't get infected.

…..

One week later, it had been three weeks, and Inkinstein was ready to see some results. It was still too early for any results to be showing.

Randall was finally taken out of the room again and this time, taken to a room where he was told to lie on his back on the table.

Randall refused and once again, a struggle ensued and the guards once again subdued him.

He fought with everything he had in him, but it was no use.

A machine was brought over.

"What's that for?" Randall asked nervously.

"I need to see results of my experiment." Inkinstein said.

"What's that?"

"We'll see."

A tech nurse started up the machine and put some gel on Randall's lower belly.

He grimaced at the feel of the goo. It was warm and cold real fast. "Get that off me."

"Sorry, it must be put on for this. This might feel a little uncomfortable, but won't hurt much otherwise." The tech said.

Randall looked down and he didn't like where this was headed. He saw the tech pick up the wand probe and she was just about to put it onto his belly and he squirmed. "No! Keep that thing off me!"

"Hold him down." Inkinstein ordered.

The red guard held his upper middle down and the tech continued.

Randall could now only lay there and stare up at the ceiling. He felt the wand be put to his now gelled belly and the tech pushed down a little. It was near where his bladder was and it was full. The procedure was uncomfortable.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Randall asked.

His question was ignored for the moment. The tech was looking as she moved the wand around.

Soon, she spotted something. She was over the reproductive tract and she saw a little black space in there. She perked up.

"Sir, I see something." She said.

Randall raised his head. The computer screen was turned away from him.

"Good. I want to see." Inkinstein said. He looked and she pointed.

He saw the little black space. He felt like a new father. "And what about up above that spot?"

She moved the wand up higher and there was indeed something on top too. "So, both were a success."

"Indeed." Inkinstein said.

"What was a success?" Randall demanded. All the suspense was killing him by this point.

The tech then turned the computer off and wiped Randall's stomach off with some towels.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"It is when my bladder is about to rupture!" He moaned in pain.

"Alright, get up slowly and go to that room over there." She said.

Randall was allowed up and without a fight, hurried to the room to relieve himself. While he was in there, he couldn't help but wonder why they had him have an ultrasound. What were they trying to hide from him?

On his way out, he was asked, "Feel better?"

"Much. Now is someone going to tell me what's going on around here?" He demanded.

"A little later on." Inkinstein said. "Take his prints and then back to his room."

Randall was forced to have his fingerprints collected for whatever reason and then he was to be escorted back to the cell.

That was it! Now that he was out of his cell, he was getting out of here!

The red guard, or Nathan, was the only one taking him this time.

Inkinstein wasn't with them and just when Nathan least expected it, Randall turned and tripped him. He fell back and cried out. Randall jumped onto him and grabbed the keys and took off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Nathan shouted.

Randall wasn't about to stop, he had to get out of here. Whatever was going on wasn't good. He raced through many hallways and the chains were severely holding him down, alerting anyone. He had to find a place to get these things off of him.

He soon found a storage closet and hid in there for some few moments. He fumbled with the keys to find the right ones to unlock the shackles.

After many tries, he found the right one and unlocked the bonds on his neck and waist. It felt good to have them off. Now for his wrists. But then, he felt burning.

"Ah!" He dropped the keys.

An alarm began to blare. Randall knew this wasn't good. He had to move. But the cuffs on his hands were so small and he might still have a chance at hiding with his invisibility even with them.

He went to reach for the keys again as the door swung open. Randall startled, but immediately darted out, but was grabbed by the rear by a guard.

Randall revolted. He struggled hard. He wasn't going to get recaptured. He kicked him in the face and got away before any others could grab him, he was gone. He instantly vanished from sight.

He was on all eights as he ran his fastest. But little did he know he was being tracked. The guards followed the signal.

Randall didn't care how he got out, but he was getting out of here. He would worry about where he was later once he was out. He hoped he was still here in Monstropolis though.

He ran through many more hallways and barely got away again and this time, he ran and jumped into a chute and it ended up taking him down to some sewer tunnels. He knew he would need a good long bath when he got home after being in here.

Inkinstein had underestimated Randall Boggs. He still had the tracker on him, but decided maybe it was time to let him go, for now. He knew the lizard was carrying the success of the experiment. He would get him back in time. He ordered his men to stand down.

It would only be a matter of time before the results of the experiment would begin to show themselves.

….

Randall's apartment had been checked for signs of him and even the basement lab at the factory. But he was nowhere to be found.

Mike, Sulley's best friend, was still worried that the lizard was up to some old tricks in their business. But he hadn't been seen in over three weeks. Could he have gone back to the human world?

Mike had even talked to Celia, who had seen Randall the day he disappeared. She shared with police what she knew. But this place had never been heard of. Something was fishy about the information. Mike said if that's what was seen and done, then that was it. His fiancé wasn't a liar.

Roz was even having the CDA looking for Randall. As he had been a criminal once, he could have gone back to it.

Sullivan was doubting that Randall had gone back to his old ways. Something must have happened to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Randall had been running through some of the grossest sewers in Monstropolis. He was covered in slime and had some small cuts from debris. The only real proof he had that he had been kidnapped were the cuffs on his wrists, that he saw, plus the burns.

He kept on looking for a lid to the sewers somewhere, or an opening. He just wanted to go home.

After what seemed like five miles, he finally found a lid and climbed the ladder. Carefully peaking out, he saw it wasn't in the middle of a busy street. He took the lid off and climbed out. He put the lid back on and looked around.

He was in the middle of an empty parking lot. He saw he was by a big factory. Everyone must have gone home for the night.

Randall saw where he was and he was obviously clear on the other side of town. He began the long walk home.

He walked for awhile and soon saw a bus station. That was his best way to get home. He waited on the bench. It was nice to rest his feet for awhile.

When the bus arrived, it opened its doors and when Randall tried to get on, the bus driver said, "Stop!"

"What?"

"I don't allow street thugs and filthy ones at that on my bus, Scaly." She snapped.

"I'm not a street thug." Randall said.

"You look like one to me. Now get off!"

Randall had been disrespected all his life just for being reptilian. He didn't want to cause trouble. He got off. The bus moved on. He sighed deeply. He walked on.

He knew he wasn't a filthy street thug. He looked down at his body and he did have a smell coming off him because of being in the sewers.

He walked through the downtown part of town eventually, and he was given all sorts of dirty looks. They looked at him like he was a homeless hermit. He was even shoed away from places that had food, and also because he didn't have any money. His wallet had been taken from him in the lab.

After all he had gone through, he was exhausted. He made it halfway through town and couldn't go on anymore that night. He went into a back alley and near a dumpster, fell asleep.

In the morning, he was awakened by a garbage truck getting the dumpster and picking it up. It startled him and he jumped up and backed off a short distance. The truck put the dumpster back down and moved on.

Randall saw it was morning. What time was it? He didn't know. But when he came to the front of the alley, he saw the sun was up enough that it had to be close to starting of going to work. He set out.

After walking two more miles, he did come to the factory where he worked. He needed help.

As he got closer the entrance, he saw that the time was well after ten. He must have been tired. He knew he would have a lot of explaining to do to his boss. He was nervous, but pushed on the doors and they did open.

As he walked through the crowd of monsters, they saw him and cringed away from him. He knew they saw how he looked and he knew he didn't look in the best of shape. He had been fed well, but with all injuries was what told the story.

Randall soon made it to the CEO's office. He knocked. He heard a "Come in" on the other side and knew Sullivan was in.

He sighed and went in.

Sullivan looked up from his paperwork when he saw who it was.

"Randall?"

"Hi."

"Where have you been for these past three weeks?" Sulley demanded.

Randall walked in and closed the door.

The big blue and purple fur monster saw that the lizard was covered in cuts and what looked like burns on his scales, plus the grime from the sewers.

"I didn't just disappear for that long. I thought I was getting a new job and just when I thought there was just more paperwork, I was ambushed, netted and taken into a van and taken to some secret lab. So yeah, I got the job, as a test subject!" Randall explained. "I just escaped yesterday and got out through the sewers. That's why I smell like this and look so dirty."

"They kept me chained up nearly all the time in a bare room. I still have the cuffs on my hands from them. I didn't have time to get them off." He held his hands up.

Sulley could see the cuffs. He knew Randall didn't wear wrist wear usually.

"And the bad thing is, they said I was testing something for them, but I have no idea what it was. They did check my stomach for something."

"Probably for medical reasons." Sulley said.

Then, the door burst open and both Randall and Sulley were startled.

"There he is. Get him!" It was the CDA.

Two of them came forward and grabbed Randall's arms before he could make a move.

"OW! What's the meaning of this?" Randall cried out.

"Randall Boggs, you are under arrest for violation of parole."

"I didn't try to violate it. I was kidnapped!"

"Tell it to the police."

Randall was dragged out of the building. He saw many of the onlookers, one of them his new assistant, Wendy. He was sure many of them thought he had been a trouble maker again.

From the condition of his body, the CDA took him to the hospital first to have the cuts treated. He was given a rubdown over his skin to make sure infection didn't set in and cleaned up.

Then, using a lock pick, the cuffs on his wrists were finally removed, showing the burn marks on them. They had antiseptic put on and bandaged.

Randall told them the same as he did Sullivan, with some guards in the room.

The cuffs told the evidence of the capture the most. So his story had to be believed.

After treatment, Randall was taken to the police station and caged, waiting on further consequences. He had gone without cuffs this time because of the injured wrists. They had just held onto him though. At least now, he looked more like he was hurt rather than a street thug.

All the injuries that he had were minor compared to what it could have been, a lot worse.

While in custody, Randall gave the full story to all he knew about the kidnappers. If they had faked a name, he hadn't known. He just shared what he knew, and that he hadn't disappeared on purpose.

When Randall finally saw his parole officer, he wasn't in the best of moods, but controlled his temper. He was just frustrated that he couldn't leave. He was tired of being in cages or cuffs. Because of the burns on his wrists, there was a waist band in between his arms for the moment.

After the evidence was given and all sorted out, though nothing had been found to match Randall's lab place. They must have moved. The cuffs they had removed from his wrists were the only thing to go on.

The officer said that Randall was finally free to go. There just wasn't much to go on right now. But if they found something, they would let him know.

It was the weekend now, and the police gave him a ride to his apartment building. Only thing was, Randall didn't have a key to get into his home.

He talked to the supervisor and he gave him a new key to get in. Randall was ever so grateful.

He saw that all his stuff was still there. It wasn't like he had much anyway that was valuable.

Randall checked on the food in his fridge and started cleaning it out. Then he did have a meal. Then he took his bandages off to take that bath he so desperately wanted.

The warm water stung the injuries a bit, but he stuck it out. The bath was so nice and refreshing. He almost fell asleep in it.

After getting out and drying off, he rewrapped his burns again and went to his room. This was the first time he was falling asleep in his own bed again. He was out the instant his head hit the pillow.

…..

Randall was allowed a few days off for the burns to heal. But he was so glad to be home and not in his kidnapper's hands anymore. He just hoped they wouldn't find him here.

After the few days were up, he went back to the doctor and the wounds were checked. They were healed enough he could go back to work. The burns had left their mark though, as had the treatment of his captors.

Randall was glad for going back to work, but the looks he got from everyone did not help his mentality any. He was very jumpy around the others. He might snap at his assistant at times like he did with Fungus, who was still on edge around him. But Wendy held her ground.

From what Sulley was told about how Randall acted now, it seemed there had been more than just physical damage done.


	7. Chapter 7

The other monsters kept a constant and wary watch on Randall in the following weeks.

But soon, there came a time too, well over five weeks after he was first taken, that he began to get sick at all hours of the day and night. Food became hard to stomach for long.

Randall figured he might have caught something from the sewers. Or someone else. It was nice and warm out weather wise now. He shouldn't even be sick. But it continued.

He tried his best to do his work and didn't tell anyone about it. But he did go to the bathroom a lot more. He was often running to the bathroom.

Wendy wondered what was up with her partner. She had never seen him like this. Unless he had a stomach flu or something, males never ran to the bathroom this much.

Randall loved his coffee, but now, he couldn't even keep it down anymore either. The smell of it just made him gag. Now he was reduced to drinking milk, tea, and water.

It was so hard to find foods to eat, as he was nauseated a lot and just looking at a bafe of food made him feel sick to his stomach.

One day, Randall felt well enough he was going to have some soup from the cafeteria. It might be the best thing for this bug.

The chef gave him a bowl of chicken soup and he got a glass of water.

He ate the hot soup slowly to not burn his mouth. He blew on it. He put some crackers on it too.

He got the soup down alright. He just hoped he would keep it down.

After lunch, when they all went back to their stations, Wendy noticed Randall looked a little green.

"Randall, you look a little green. What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing. Just a little nausea."

"I've noticed you run for the bathroom so much lately. You must have something bad."

"Just a little bug."

If only that was the case.

The 'illness' continued for a couple more weeks and finally, one day, when Sulley was on the scare floor of Randall's section, Randall knew he had to go on with his scare, but his stomach was just about ready to get rid of it's contents, again. But he couldn't get to the bathroom in time and he grabbed the nearest trash can and threw up in it.

All the other scarers saw this and thought it was gross. Sulley saw it too.

When he was done, he heard his name. "Randall? What's wrong?"

Randall gulped. He panted. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. What's going on?"

"Just a little bug."

"If you don't feel well, maybe you should go home."

"No! I'm fine. I'll get through it."

"I think it's more than a bug by now, Mr. Sullivan." Wendy spoke up.

Randall got miffed that she was telling him.

"He's been sick for the past few weeks now." Wendy said.

"Is this true, Randall?" Sulley demanded.

The lizard looked away. "Yes."

"Randall, I know you hate to miss work, but until you find out what is wrong, you are on medical leave." Sulley said. "This can't go on. The last thing we need happening is you getting sick in a child's room or dying in there or on the floor. Go to the doctor and find out what's wrong. If he says you can work, then come and give me a note from him."

"But I was just about to do this scare."

Sulley hit the button and sent the door back. "Not this time."

Randall growled that he was being treated this way. He reluctantly left the scare floor. Wendy had to go do other things with her partner going home.

A janitor came and took the trash can away to be disposed of and replaced.

Randall got his supplies and went home. Perhaps a little rest would do him good.

He had to take the bus as usual.

He called the doctor when he got home and arranged for an appointment the next day. It was urgent that he got in and was examined. He knew he shouldn't let this bug carry on the way it had been.

He went to bed and just tried to relax, though it was hard just thinking of what this infection could be wrong with him. He hoped he wasn't dying. He was still so young and could do much in his new life, given if he was given chances. He was trying so hard to be reformed, and now this.

…

The next day, Randall waited nervously in the waiting room for his name to be called. He hoped he didn't have something deadly. If it was, then he knew he had a short time left. He knew some of his co-workers didn't want to deal with him at all. Maybe this was for the best.

"Randall." A nurse called.

He was stared at by many as he was the only reptilian in today at the moment anyway. He got up and followed the nurse to a scale. She took his weight and then they went to an exam room.

"So what brings you in today, Randall?" The orange female asked.

"Constant nausea and vomiting, dizziness, insomnia because of it." He described.

The nurse wrote them down. Those symptoms sounded familiar to her, but they usually occurred more with females with a certain condition. For a male to have this meant something else.

She took his pulse and blood pressure. Checked his stomach sounds. She took notes of her discoveries, but only the doctor could truly know of it all. She didn't tell Randall anything.

"Dr. Hinkle will be in shortly." The nurse said and left.

Randall was left there wondering if the nurse knew what was going on with him.

Within twenty minutes, a tall, blue monster with two heavy legs and two arms came in. He had two eyes and was somewhat heavy set. He didn't have fur. He had experience with reptilians in all areas. He was the best one for Randall.

Randall explained to him what he told the nurse before.

"Alright, Mr. Boggs, from what you tell me, and since I know reptilian males and females alike in treating them, with you, it could be one of three things. One might be that you have an ulcer down in your stomach, causing some bleeding, one is nearly unheard of in males, and a third might be cancer."

"What? What is nearly unheard of in males?"

"I need further tests first to know for sure. I'm going to need some blood and urine tests first."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"It's just to rule out anything truly bad and make sure your vital organs are all functioning properly." Dr. Hinkle said.

Randall hated the suspense. His captors both and the doctor were hiding something. They just wouldn't tell him what this other thing was. And he hoped it wasn't cancer.

The nurse came back in and drew some blood and then he was led to a bathroom where he did what was needed and went back to the room, waiting for results.

After many minutes, the doctor came back and he had the results of the urine test. He wouldn't say anything just yet.

"Okay, Randall. I need to you to get up on the table for me and lay down."

"Why?"

"I just need you to to see what's going on."

Randall gave a frustrated sigh and got on the table.

"On your back."

He switched positions. He rested his hands on his chest and his legs were at his sides.

Dr. Hinkle came over and began feeling around the front legs. He pressed downward gently.

Randall remembered that was where his captors had done an ultrasound on him before. He suddenly raised himself up.

"Lay down, Randall." Dr. Hinkle said.

"What is it you're trying to hide from me?!" He demanded.

"Hold on. I'm just making sure. I'll tell you when I find out I promise. Now lay down."

Randall laid down again. The doc continued prodding his belly.

Dr. Hinkle indeed felt something beneath the skin. It was exactly what he thought it was. And the urine test had proved it to him. And feeling it too.

When he took his hands off the belly, he asked, "How long has it been since you were sexually active, Randall?"

Randall was shocked at that. "Huh?" He didn't expect that.

"How long-"

"I heard you! What kind of a question is that?!"

"Randall, the results from the urine test point to pregnancy and I was feeling in there to see, and I felt something inside you."

Randall was shocked. "I… I was never sexually active, at least, not for a long time with anyone."

"You must have been. That's the only way this could have happened. I'm going to have you have an ultrasound just to be extra sure."

 _'Not another one.'_ Randall thought to himself.

…..

Randall was lying on the gurney staring at the ceiling, feeling the wand going over his gelled up belly, again.

"We have something here, Mr. Boggs." The green tech said. It was female.

Randall raised his head. The screen was turned to him.

"You see here, this is your reproductive organ in there, and that little black spot in there and that little thing showing in there, that's an embryo. Though I am also seeing traces of eggshell too."

The doc soon came in and had a look too.

"No doubt about it now. You are pregnant, Randall."

Randall looked up at him with a very fearful expression.

"What?"

"It just… can't be true. I never… did anything with anyone."

"Is it possible of being raped? Like date rape happened?"

"I said I never dated anyone!"

But then, a thought did occur to him. His kidnappers! They must have raped him then!

"Wait. I was kidnapped many weeks back by some scientists. They did knock me out once. They might have done this. Otherwise, I did nothing." Randall explained. "But why would they do this to me?"

"Good question. Alright, let's see about that heartbeat."

Randall was going to say no when he suddenly heard the sound go on. There was a heartbeat.

"From the look of the embryo, you are about 5 and a half weeks along with this baby." Dr. Hinkle said.

When the exam was over, Randall was still in shock. They went back to the room.

"So, to determine the due date, this egg should be laid in about five and half months. Hatching taking place three months later."

"I don't know, Doc. This was just forced upon me. I don't know if I can do it. I can't raise a child. I just got out of jail and am trying my hardest just to learn to live my life again. I can't afford this child."

"I know this is hard to take in, Randall. It wasn't something you were expecting, especially since you are a male and it doesn't usually happen, but it can in reptilians. Think about it some more. You can always give the child up for adoption if you can't afford to keep it. I'm just saying thinking about let it live before choosing to kill it."

"I lived my whole life in foster care. I don't want my child to go through that. But Dr. Hinkle, until laying, I need to know if I can still work?"

"Oh yes, depending on what you're doing, you can."

"I'm a scarer still at Monsters, Inc."

"That probably isn't a good idea. You may have to find something else that's more simple, due to the feelings of sickness and the pressure that the egg will give later. And you need to be eating good healthy foods. And at work, take rest breaks when you need them."

"I can't keep anything down."

The doc gave Randall a list of foods that might help to let him eat something and keep it down. Some being ones that he would usually avoid.

Dr. Hinkle gave Randall a note saying he could work, but he needed rest breaks as needed and to do light weight work only. He wasn't going to be scaring for awhile. He hated this.

Randall went home with the note, looking at it over and over again. He also had some pamphlets on pregnancy and the options available to him.

The office later called him about his blood work and everything on his other organs were all working just fine. That was good. And it too showed it was pregnancy.

Randall thought of the due date. It was end of April now. He had been kidnapped in March. The egg was due to be laid in September. But hatching was due in December. He wondered what he was going to do. This was scaring the daylights out of him. This never should have happened.

He had no money, no supplies, no family, hardly any friends, and who would help him take care of the child? He knew this child was his family, but he just didn't know what to do right now. He really didn't want it to suffer in the foster care system like he had.

If he would carry it to term, he would make sure to find a nice couple to adopt it. Then he thought back to the human child too. He didn't want to be thought of as evil to children or anyone. If he killed the child, he would have a guilty conscience.

He would carry the egg to term, but try to find a good couple to adopt it. He just didn't have the money or expertise to raise a child all on his own.


	8. Chapter 8

Randall went back to work the next day and gave Sulley the note from his doctor.

"Did they find out what was wrong?"

"Yes. It's a illness that will be sticking around for awhile. But nothing truly harmful. Just watching what I eat and getting rest when I need it."

Randall really didn't want to tell anyone about being pregnant. Being a male felt like it was a shame that this was even happening at all to him.

"From what this note says, you will be taken off scaring and either working in the kitchen-"

"No! No food! That'll make me sicker faster."

"There's working with paperwork with Roz, or the mailroom."

"Roz, it'll have to be then." Randall said reluctantly. He knew she was the head of the CDA by now and was wary of her. He knew she would watch him carefully. But he really didn't want to work in the boring old mailroom.

"You can start tomorrow then. Just go home and rest for today." Sulley said. "I need to talk to her first."

Randall nodded. He went home and rested. While lying in bed, his lower hands rested on his belly. He wondered just how much his stomach would swell with this egg.

He knew that the life inside of him relied on him to protect it and take care of it. He just hoped that no one tried to harm him while he was pregnant for the next five and a half months.

And finally, after so long and all the big, dumb secrets from all that knew before he did, he was glad he finally knew, as this all rested on his shoulders to give some couple out there a healthy baby someday.

And though he knew who his captors were, he did wonder who the other father was from them. He shuddered at the thought of the start of it all. He didn't want to think about that part. He had been used once again in his life.

"Why do people keep on thinking they can use me and then just toss me out like trash?" He sobbed. "I don't want that to happen to you."

Then curiosity got the better of him and pressed into his lower stomach and he did feel a little something inside him. He couldn't believe he was feeling it. He stopped pressing as he didn't want to harm it.

Randall was going to keep this a secret for as long as he could. Though, if he got huge, it would only be a matter of time before it was noticeable. For now, no one needed to know.

…..

From a distance, the scientists were still around and watching him. They had tracked him to his home.

Randall must have figured out by now of what they had done to him. They would get him back into their clutches before he either had a live baby or an egg.

….

Randall started working with Roz the next day, keeping his distance once she gave him a job to do.

Other monsters were surprised he was working with Roz.

Fungus asked him why at lunch.

"Because of my illness that I can't scare for awhile." Randall replied.

When he felt nauseous, he was to go to the nurse's station and relax.

The nurse began to see him in there a lot. She wondered what was up.

"Are you sure it's just an illness?" She asked.

"I'm fine, really. It's just temporary."

One time, after he had fallen sound asleep, the nurse knew about lizards too, and she began to palpate Randall's belly.

The pressing disturbed Randall, making him wake up. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"I had to feel inside you to feel anything."

"I'm fine! Don't do that again!" He said grumpily and got off the bed, going back to work.

He couldn't wait for this to be over with.

The nurse was growing concerned for Randall's health that he shouldn't be here if he had to take so many rest breaks in her office. Whatever was wrong with him was keeping him from getting decent work done.

Roz was really keeping an eye on Randall while he was in her office. He didn't try to be trouble. He mostly kept to himself and tried to stay on her good side because he knew she could send him back to jail for just one little misstep.

But she did notice his sickness too, when he had to keep running to the bathroom. She knew something was up.

One day, she asked him, "What did the doctor tell you really is going on with you, Mr. Boggs?"

Randall had a stunned look on his face.

"Uh, it's a bad virus that's affected me. It'll go away in awhile. But it's not going to stop me from working." He lied, making it up.

He really didn't want to tell anyone.

Roz still had her doubts. But she would let it slide for now. She might find out later anyway what was really going on.

The employees worked when they had colds all the time. As long as he wasn't endangering any of the others, he was fine to work.

…..

Over the following weeks, the morning sickness was still just as constant, but Randall was able to keep some foods down. He was finally gaining an appetite after his 9th week.

Randall went to the library to get some books to read up about pregnancy. He needed to know these things. And he still needed to think about to start looking into adoptive couples for the child.

He thought about wanting to be active in his child's life, but he just couldn't do it all on his own with no backup system of support.

Around this time, he did feel like his stomach was starting to stretch out too, but as he would look down at it or in the mirror, he didn't really see anything yet. And he was protective of it too.

Whenever someone would get too close to him that might seem to make contact with his belly, he easily flinched away from them.

If it was Sulley who saw him doing it, he figured he was just still jumpy from the time from being kidnapped.

….

The scientists were going to weed Randall out very soon. They had to get him back before it was time for the birth.

….

Two weeks later, at the 11th week mark, the morning sickness was starting to go away more and Randall was gaining more and more of an appetite. He began eating more foods than just what he had been eating, like toast, bananas, and crackers, and soup. Those were the only foods he could keep down before, but now, he was adding more meat again among other things, even some sweets here and there.

With an egg, he wouldn't expect to get too big in the belly, but he still needed to remain protective of it. But then, he was beginning to swell up more than expected.

Then, days later, there was startling news on TV that his old boss, Waternoose, had broken out of jail. Randall knew this was trouble. He might end up wanting to restart the whole scream extractor thing again. This time, Randall was having no part of it.

….

The scientists had heard about the breakout too and were determined to team up with Waternoose. Their spies looked everywhere for him. Even his old home.

He was soon located in a secret warehouse just outside the city that was close to his mansion home.

"So what can I do for you?" Waternoose began.

"We know you might want revenge on the ones that sent you to prison in the first place, but what are is your judgment of Boggs?" Inkinstein asked.

"Boggs was a loser in all that happened. Sure, he built that machine for me, but he never amounted to anything." Waternoose said.

"Well, we could use your help in getting him back into our custody. He is important in our work."

"What's that?"

"Something special and we need to see if it worked or not. But first, we need to catch him."

Waternoose was intrigued. He had a plan that would weed him and Sullivan and Wazowski into trouble.

…

Some days later, some monster kids were kidnapped from their homes and a few days after that, two were found killed. It was hard on those families.

The families of those kids were devastated.

As the bodies of the kids were examined, some prints were found on them and they looked very familiar.

And at Monsters, Inc, there were even some human kids that were getting taken too.

….

Mike and Sulley saw this on the news and this was trouble that they knew. Sulley just hoped Randall wasn't mixed up in these kidnappings and murders.

Randall saw it all on TV too and thought this was so unreal. Why were these happening all of a sudden? It made him think of the little one he carried inside him. He put his hands on his belly.

…..

Roz was investigating the murders and the prints that were found looked to belong to a certain lizard that she knew of. He must have been working with Waternoose in his spare time!

He was going to go back to jail for life for this!

…..

The scientists had Randall's prints from when they had him last. They had put them on the bodies.

The scientists had been reluctant to kill the children, but this was part of Waternoose's plan.


	9. Chapter 9

When Randall entered into his job on Monday, there were CDA agents everywhere.

Why would they be here?

The moment he was sighted, it scared him. "Halt!"

Randall stood still. Three agents approached him.

"Randall Boggs, you are under arrest for the murder of the children." One agent said.

"What?! I never murdered those kids!"

But it didn't matter. An agent pounced on him before he could make a move to run.

"OH!" He cried out as he hit the floor, but more so, his stomach.

Randall was pulled to his feet and his arms were all forced behind his back again. He looked down at his stomach.

He panted, but said, "You… have it all wrong. I… never killed children in my life."

"Yeah, tell it to the judge." Another agent said.

There had been many monsters looking on that Randall was in trouble with the law again.

Sullivan was notified and that Randall was in trouble again and had been arrested once again. He was sure the lizard hadn't been mixed up with Waternoose again, but since his prints had been found on the bodies, it was seeming Randall was hopeless after all.

In the van, Randall tried to get his hands free.

"Stop struggling, Boggs. You are not going anywhere." The agent said.

"I knew better than to turn to those ways again. I swear I never harmed those kids! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it was your prints that were found on the bodies!" Another said angrily.

"I was home all weekend. I never left once I got home Friday night."

"Yeah, well, someone else is going to be in charge of that."

"You know, they will find you guilty and you are behind bars for life."

Randall glared at them.

"Someone framed me!" He screamed.

The agents didn't listen to him.

Randall was soon taken to the prison, where he was once again, booked and thrown into a prison cell.

He went to the bars and looked out. He was now wearing the accursed orange shirt again. He had never wanted to come back to this place.

He finally let go of the bars and went to sit on the bed. He sat down gently and rested his hands on his belly. He hoped the baby was alright with the rough treatment he had just gotten. The tears fell from his eyes.

Why was someone wanting to set him up to frame him for murder? It must have been Waternoose. Only he would pull something like this. Or could it be the scientists who got away? Why would they have sunk that low to get him into trouble?

…

Sulley was sure that Waternoose had also been mixed up in the murders. Randall had done his orders before without question. So the authorities were still watching out for him too.

Mike had always had his doubts about Randall ever since his release from jail. He had to have been working with their old ex-boss. Mike knew that Randall wouldn't have hesitated before to try to harm Boo, the little girl he had tried to harm before.

That night, Mike and Sulley went to check on Boo, to see if she was alright. She was.

But after they left, a criminal snuck in and stole the girl again.

…

Randall hated being back in prison. He remained to himself and very protective of his stomach. His shirt hid the small swelling. He didn't want to be anywhere near the other criminals.

One day, he got a visitor and saw it was an unknown monster to him. It was a father of one of the kids. He was a tentacle monster, green colored with standing up two eyes.

"Uh, hello?" Randall said as he sat down on his side of the visitor area.

"So, you're Randall Boggs?"

"Yes."

"How could you murder my son?!" The father shouted at him.

It startled Randall so much that he just about fell over the chair backwards.

"What? Sir, I never even went near your son. Or any kid for that matter. I swear."

"That's what all you guilty types say. All saying you're innocent. I'll make sure you are punished to the fullest extent of the law! You hear me! You'll be here for life!" The father shouted at him again before he left.

Randall sat there, dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. He left the area.

Some other criminals heard about what they thought he had done and would try to confront him about it. It always made him try to get away from them.

...

When Randall was forced to do exercise in the yard, it was not good on his stomach. He was feeling the extra weight by now. His lower hands had to support his belly. But he had to stop and rest. He was left panting real hard.

Guards would come over and make him do more.

Randall forced himself to go on, but this was not good for him or the baby.

Even running a mile was too much. His higher body temperature made him so hot out in the midday heat and he was breathing so hard, and he was at the end of the running line, that he began slowing down again and the guards were ready to make him go on, but that was when Randall finally collapsed from exhaustion.

The guards tried to rouse him, but he was unconscious.

Medics came out and put him on a gurney, taking him to the medical ward.

He was put onto an exam table and the shirt taken off of him. His vitals were taken.

A female nurse checked his heart and digestive sounds, but as she was listening, she soon heard something else down in the lower stomach. It sounded like a heartbeat.

"Uh, Doctor, I think I found something." The nurse called out.

"What is it?" He came over.

"Listen down in this spot." She had her hand on the spot.

The doc put the stethoscope on and he put the listening part onto the spot. He moved it around and he soon picked up on it too. He looked at the nurse, a bit mortified.

The doctor put his hands on Randall's belly and gently palpated it. He did notice it did look a little swollen.

"I don't see this often in a male, but I think I know what happened. He fell from exhaustion because he's pregnant." The doc said. "I could feel a baby inside him. He's going to need an ultrasound to check on the child."

Randall was taken to a recovery area and he soon came around. "What happened?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion earlier." The doc said. "And I think I know why. Tell me, did you know that you were carrying a child?"

"How? How do you know?"

"I listened and found a heartbeat in there and felt a child. I know what they feel like." He said. "And you need an ultrasound now that you are awake."

"Uh, no, I'm fine." Randall said.

"The child needs to be checked on."

Randall tried to get up and make a run for it, but he was caught. "Ahh! Let me go!" But guards held him down.

He was taken to an ultrasound room where he was forced onto his back onto the bed. His hands had to be tied down so he couldn't get up. His tail was also tied down.

The machine was started and soon, there were images on screen of a good sized baby lizard inside Randall's belly. He was allowed to see it.

But something felt off. "Is there egg material around it?" He asked.

"No."

"I have a baby in an egg, not live."

The tech moved the probe down further to check for any other babies, and she did indeed find one with an egg.

"Sir, we have a problem. The egg child is in the reproductive tract where it belongs, but I also saw a baby on the outside of it too. He has an abdominal pregnancy going on." She said.

The doctor knew this was concerning news. This was bad for both Randall and the baby.

"Let me see."

Both were looked at and it was indeed troubling.

"The one in your abdomen may have to be terminated because that's not safe."

Randall's eyes widened. "What?! NO!" It made the pregnant lizard squirm. "Please don't kill it!" He cried out.

"This must be done as soon as possible. Take him to one of the cells until it's time."

Randall was let up, but he was kept restrained.

Just as they were getting close to a holding cell, Randall tripped a guard and jerked an arm away and punched the other guard. Then he took off, instantly vanishing from view. It was easier now that he didn't have that shirt on him.

The alarm sounded and Randall just wanted to get out of here.

Randall soon had found a way out of the jail, out with the laundry donations. The prison was still blaring as he ran away.

He cringed as he held his stomach. When he got far enough away, he reappeared and relaxed. Now he found out he had two babies inside him! But one was not where it was supposed to be. But he hadn't felt pain from it. He had just been sick for so long.

Randall knew where Fungus lived and that might be the better place to go. Police would just find him at his own home or his job. But now, he was deemed a criminal again. The city would be looking for him.

He wouldn't even be able to go to a hospital without being reported.

"I couldn't let them kill you." Randall stroked his stomach.

Just as the public was concerned for their own kids, Randall was now knowing what it was like to worry about nearly having one of his own killed and it wasn't even born yet!

He soon made it to Fungus's apartment. He knew he would be working right now. He relaxed until later on.

…

Fungus soon came home and he was totally shocked to find Randall in his home.

"Randall! I thought you were in jail?" He stuttered.

"Relax, Fungus. I'm not here to hurt you. I was framed. I never murdered any of those kids. So what's the news on the streets?"

"Well, a lot of human kids are disappearing too. Even the kid that Sullivan was fond of is missing too."

"Someone, and I wouldn't doubt it's Waternoose, is setting me up to look like the bad guy once again."

"What are we going to do, Randall?"

"I need to find a way to prove my innocence to them. All this stress is not good for me or my babies." Then he jumped when he realized what he said.

Fungus heard that too. "What was that, Sir?"

Randall sighed. "You might as well know." His lower hands went to cradle his belly. "I'm pregnant, Fungus. That's why I've been sick for so long."

Fungus was shocked. "But who…?"

"It's a good question, but I know for sure it had to be my kidnappers that got me like this. It's the only explanation."

Randall and Fungus had dinner not long after that and watched the evening news. The lizard rested his hands on his belly as he saw his own name was mentioned on the news along with his picture.

"I've got to prove I'm innocent, or this will never stop. I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind bars, and one of my babies will be killed if I'm captured again." Randall said.

"Why would they kill it?"

"Because they said it's not where it's supposed to be. But even so, I didn't want it killed."

Fungus saw that Randall did care about these unborn babies. He saw the swelling in his friend's stomach too, so it was obvious he wasn't lying on that part.

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"When are they due?"

"September. At least three more months."

They soon went to bed. Randall was given the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

First thing in the morning, there was a pounding on the front door. It instantly woke Randall. It awoke Fungus too.

"Open up! Police!"

Randall knew he couldn't be seen here. While Fungus went to answer the door, Randall ran for the bedroom and he managed to get a window open. He got out on the wall and scaled it to the roof. He would wait for a little while. He saw a police car down on the ground. He would wait for them to leave.

The police looked around the apartment and asked many questions to see if Fungus knew of Randall's whereabouts. He said he knew nothing and that Randall wasn't there. If he had deemed his old partner a threat, he would have spilled on him, but he didn't.

The cops found nothing there that said Randall was there. Though they were suspicious of the blankets on the couch.

"I fell asleep on the couch watching TV last night." Fungus said nervously.

They found it sketchy, but let him off. "Just keep an eye out for him. He's dangerous."

"I will." Fungus said and saw them out.

A little while later, Randall saw them leave and he came back down to the apartment, going in carefully to make sure none had stayed behind.

"What did they want?"

"To know where you might be found. I told them nothing."

"Thanks, Fungus."

Fungus still had to work that day. Randall would be there by himself. But in that time, he could relax and think up a plan to try to deal with the real culprits, somehow.

…..

Waternoose and the scientists had heard that Randall had managed to break out of jail. So this had to continue so that they would draw him out of hiding.

There were some among these scientists that didn't give a care about kids and they were the ones assigned to do the horrific deeds. They captured five more kids, both from their homes and from school.

They kept three, but the other two were done away with to make the news. It was nothing personal to the families.

Monstropolis was beginning to panic because they all feared for their kids now. Schools were now closing temporarily just for the safety of the kids. Some parents had to stay home just keep an eye on them. And it was advisable to keep the little ones indoors or supervised at all times, as the ones who were all taken were younger than ten.

…

Randall was even seeing the news and he didn't like it either. He might have never been a parent before, but he was beginning to experience those feelings now. And no one other than Fungus and Dr. Hinkle knew about him being pregnant, at least ones that he trusted. Some of the cops knew now too.

If there was at least one other that might support him, at least from when he came back from prison that had reached out to him, it was Sullivan. He needed to reach out to him. He was the best support he could get on his side.

He saw that Fungus kept a phone book by his phone. He reached for it and looked for Sullivan's number and address. When he saw the address, he saw that it was on a street that was rather close to the business.

Randall wanted to wait a few days to see if something calmed down. He really needed to lay low. The cops were probably still suspecting him of the new murders once again. This had nothing to do with him.

He wrote down the address.

When Fungus came home that night, Randall talked it over with him that he would have to take him to see Sullivan at his home, but not for a little while, but soon.

….

Sulley may not have been a parent, but he was mad that the human child that was his friend had gone missing. He had visited her a few times and she was gone every time. He hoped Randall hadn't sunk to that level to take her too for revenge.

The basement lab had been checked and there was no sign of anyone having been down there for a long time. But the lizard knew when to stick to the shadows and not be seen too.

Even though all of Monstropolis was in a panic and had found some dead kids, none of them were human kids. So there was a chance Boo was still out there.

Before this had started happening, Sulley had thought about letting Randall see the girl again and try to make things up to her. But that had changed things now.

…..

It was another two weeks that went by to lay low for Randall. He was now in his 13th week and the morning sickness was now gone. He was glad for that, and Fungus was glad too, that he didn't have to hear anymore throwing up in the morning or overnight.

Randall was so restless having to hide out here. He wanted to go back to his own apartment. He knew it was a risk, but he would need to eventually.

Nothing much had happened in these two weeks at least from the kidnappers and killers.

They must have been biding their time before another strike.

Maybe now was a good time to go see Sullivan. Randall knew this too was a risk, but it needed to be done.

Fungus went with him because Randall needed the support.

Randall's stomach had gotten bigger too. As skinny as he had always been, the bump was very noticeable on him now. Some might have thought that he had let himself go if they weren't familiar with the fact that even male reptilians could somehow get pregnant in their dimension.

They waited for the weekend when Sullivan was more likely to be home. Going to work where there were cameras was too much.

Fungus drove Randall to the apartment complex.

"Are you ready for this, Randall?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He gave a deep breath.

Making sure the street was empty, they both got out of the car from the parking spot Fungus had found and once out, Randall vanished. He let Fungus lead.

They went to the top apartment floor by elevator and went to the number on the paper.

They made sure the going was clear before approaching. They had to be on the extreme alert so Randall wouldn't be arrested.

They saw it was clear and got to the door. Fungus knocked on the door. Randall just waited. He was nervous about this, but it needed to be done.

"Coming." Was heard on the other side. It was Sullivan's voice.

The door opened and he looked down to see little pink Fungus standing at his door.

"Fungus?"

"Hi, Mr. Sullivan. I'm here because I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Sulley asked.

"Something important."

"Alright, please come in." Sulley said and he invited Fungus in.

Fungus walked in and Randall hurriedly ran in too.

Both looked around Sulley's home. It was kept neat and tidy.

"So what do you need to talk about Fungus? We could have talked at work." Sulley said.

"No, this can't be done there because of the danger from the cameras." Fungus said. "This is concerning about something else that has maybe a little to do with that, but there's also about what happened with Randall."

"What about Randall? He hasn't been seen but he has broken out of jail. And there were more kids killed two weeks ago. They think he's working with Waternoose again." Sulley said.

Randall knew he had to get into the picture now. He didn't want to hear this lie about him.

"That is so not true, Sullivan!" Randall said angrily as he appeared.

"AHHH!" Sulley screamed and fell over. He sat up and looked at the purple lizard before him.

Mike wasn't home and he knew he could be in real trouble.

"Randall, what do you want? To kill me?"

"Of course not, Sullivan. But it's me who needs to talk to you. You have to know that all the news says is lies about me. I have never killed anyone. I never harmed those kids. And I am NOT in league with Waternoose this time. I haven't even seen him. I don't know where he is or what he wants. It's someone else who was setting me up to be framed. It must be those scientists who kidnapped me before. Only they have taken my prints and use them against me." Randall explained. Of course he also knew the cops had his prints too.

Sulley got up and sat down in his chair, watching the lizard suspiciously.

"You have to believe me, Sullivan. I'm innocent."

"But why would they be trying to accuse you of something you didn't do?"

"They must be trying to get to me because they couldn't keep me for their experiments. But I know now that they did do something to me while I was with them. I was sick for so long and didn't know why. I go to the doctor and find out that…" Randall stopped. He placed a lower hand over the bump. He looked down.

He glanced back at the blue hairball. He stepped forward.

"I'm in no condition for huge stress, Sullivan. That's what prison would do to me. And this wouldn't normally be a reason for a male to get out of something."

Sulley listened and looked at what Randall was showing him. He could see a bulge that he had never before seen on him.

"I have two lives depending on me, Sullivan." Randall said it plain and simple. "This is the real reason behind the sickness."

Sulley couldn't hardly believe what he was seeing and hearing.

"Are you sure there's real proof of it that anyone would believe you?"

"Yes. My doctor and doctors from the prison confirmed it with ultrasounds. None of them knew until I fell from exhaustion from running. And they were going to kill one of them! I had to get away before they killed one of them!" Randall was near shouting now.

"Why would they kill it?"

"Because it's not where it's supposed to be!"

"What do you mean?" Fungus asked.

"I have an egg down in the lower section, but for some reason, the second one is without an eggshell and its growing just above the other, and its in my stomach cavity. It's not where it's supposed to be and just for that, they were going to kill it! I wasn't going to let them."

"Randall, that does sound like it is dangerous in itself." Sulley said.

"I will not kill either of them! I know what has to happen to get them out when they are ready, but I won't kill them! They will come out when they are ready."

At hearing that, both Sulley and Fungus now understood why he had escaped from prison.

"You really need to get back to the hospital and have them check the babies, Randall." Sulley said.

"I don't know if I can get in with all of Monstropolis blaming me for the kids getting killed. And I don't want to lose mine either." Randall said sadly.

"It should be done soon."

"Yeah, and I know. But there was another reason we came here. Sullivan, I need your support about this. I have these babies depending on me and I need to find a way to prove my innocence to the police and the city."

Sulley saw the desperate look on Randall's face. His eyes showed no signs of evil intent at all, and more like that of a desperate parent. At last, he was seeing that Randall had it in him to care for something more than himself.

Sulley smiled then. "Alright, Randall. You have my support. I'll help you with whatever you need me to do."

Randall finally gave a smile too. "Aside from confronting the real bad guys, I really need to get back into my own apartment too."

"Alright."

They all piled into Fungus's car and headed to the bad part of town. Sulley couldn't believe Randall lived in this dump part of town.

"Why would you choose this part of town to live in, Randall?" Sulley asked.

"Because it was cheap and no one else would let me in even if they took reptiles like me, because of my past." Randall said.

"Randall, because of your condition, do you have anyone at all that can take you in, other than Fungus?"

"No. I have no other family. These babies are the only family I have. And if I don't get my innocence proven, they will both be taken from me anyway."

That had to be so hard, to have no family and no support system, and with twins coming, was going to be even harder. Then Sulley had an idea.

"Randall, there is an empty apartment on floor three where I live. With you not having anywhere else to go and you do need support for the sake of the babies, it would be better if you lived closer to me. I know I can't force you, but think about it. You need support right now."

"And if I needed to go to the hospital, how would I get there?"

"Mike has a car."

"Wazowski lives in this building too?"

"He's actually my roommate."

"I don't think I could stand to live anywhere near him."

"We'll get him on your side too. Once he's heard your story, he's bound to come around."

"We don't have to like each other. But I'm not the same person I was like when the scream extractor happened. Waternoose promised me a lot of things to bribe me into making it for him and I thought I was helping the city, Sullivan. It wasn't to intentionally hurt anyone. And he threatened me multiple times that he would do something bad to me. He would have wanted me to take the blame for everything."

"I'll think about the offer, unless you can find another nicer place for me. These babies are due in only about three more months and I do need a place to stay. Though I do need to think about finding homes for them anyway. But who would meet with me and adopt them? Without my innocence proven, my kids would go to an orphanage or foster care. I don't want that for them, as that was how I was raised."

Sulley and Fungus were quite surprised at how much Randall was opening up about himself. That was answering a lot about him.

"Why don't you keep them, Randall?"

"I want to be in their lives, but I don't think I could raise them on my own. Well, you know how I was. I don't know if I have the right mentality to raise them. And I don't have the money to be able to buy what they need."

"You are already showing signs of being protective of them by doing what you did to escape to save that one." Sulley said.

Randall did see his point there.

"Randall, I would help you out where I could. We will find ways to help you out and you know the factory has the daycare program."

"True, but I would have to care for them when we close up. I don't know if I could do it all on my own."

"You get someone to come and help you out, like a nanny or something." Fungus said.

Randall hadn't thought about that. But he would have to pay her to help him out too. Right now, he didn't have much of a career to be able to pay anybody with.

"I don't have the finances to pay anyone to do that."

"Randall, take it easy. That's something I could help you out with. We'll find the right person to help out." Sulley said, putting a hand on Randall's shoulder.

"Thanks." Randall said.

"We're here." Fungus said as he parked the car.

Now it was time to go in and see if the apartment was still his.

Randall was invisible as the three of them went in and Sulley talked to the supervisor about Randall's apartment.

"Yeah, his apartment is still his for the moment, but if someone doesn't claim his stuff in a week, all of it is going to be sold off. After what he's done to those helpless kids, he's not welcome here anymore." The angry monster said.

What he had said hurt Randall to hear that. He had never wanted to live here anyway.

They went up to the apartment and Randall got the key from its hiding spot. They opened up the door and went inside. Randall then appeared again.

Sulley saw that Randall didn't have much to begin with. Some basic furniture and TV. A small kitchen and bathroom and small one bedroom. It was the most ugly looking place to live. But Randall had kept it clean the best he could. The place was still ugly though.

"This is definitely no place to raise children." Sulley said.

"Yeah, but you heard him. When can we get it all out of here?"

"I have to go to my parents' house tomorrow. We'll take what we can today. I'll take Tuesday off and if you can too, Fungus, we'll get the other stuff on Tuesday." Sulley said.

Randall did pack up what he could, but he couldn't be seen carrying anything to the public. Sulley and Fungus did all that.

They took the stuff to Fungus's apartment for right now, until a new apartment could be scored for Randall.

Randall was glad he had gone back just in time to find out his stuff was still there, but not for much longer if they had waited another week.

Sulley would talk to his brother about maybe helping move the bed or other big things out. And if the reason came up why they were moving Randall's stuff was because they belonged to a friend. Sulley would decide about it later.

Randall was glad at least these things were falling into place. He had some thoughts now on how to begin a new future, at least until after he was proven innocent of these vicious crimes.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Sulley and Fungus and Sulley's brother, Ron, much like Sulley himself, were helping to get things out of the apartment and onto a trailer. Then the key was given back to the supervisor.

This time when they had come over, there had also been some nasty graffiti words written on the apartment door. It read 'CHILD KILLER.'

After that, the supervisor was glad that Randall Boggs was officially gone from his complex after all the trouble he thought he had caused.

Randall had stayed at Fungus's. He would have liked to help, but he couldn't be seen. But as soon as they came, he hid.

Fungus had a guestroom and that was where Randall was staying now.

The bed was brought in and laid to the side in the guestroom. All the rest was small things and Randall's table. The food was put in the fridge or the cupboards. Just a simple move. A small one.

Randall was glad to have all his stuff back.

Ron left after it was all done.

"Thanks for the help, Sullivan."

"You're welcome, Randall. I was glad to do it." Sulley said. "You should also be glad you weren't there with us this time."

"Why?"

"When we got there, there were big letters on your door that said Child Killer on it." Fungus said.

Randall did not like the sound of this. Now he knew he needed to really get his name cleared as soon as possible.

Sulley left soon after so he could get unpacked for however long.

As much as Randall had enjoyed the guest bed, he wanted his own bed more. Now he had it. He began unpacking, at least until further notice.

…

One of the scientists had snuck in during the night and painted those nasty words on Randall's former home. It was definitely getting attention.

The supervisor was now having to clean those words off himself to his dismay before he would let anyone else live there again.

….

Hearing that he had been called a child killer again really hurt him to the core. Randall was usually tough when it came to his emotions, to not let the real ones show so much or too often, but the pregnancy had changed that for the time being.

Fungus caught him crying in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Fungus asked.

"I hate that whoever is doing this to me. Framing me for those murders. I know… I nearly killed Sullivan and Wazowski a couple years ago, but I was so desperate for something good to come on in my life that they just got in the way. And I would be behind bars for life if I had, if not banished by authorities." Randall said.

"Well, it's good you weren't able to. Sullivan tries to be your friend and look what he's offered you now that you are in this situation." Fungus was referring to the pregnancy.

"It was hard to even consider his friendship, as we were always rivals. But I need him in this situation. I can't make it on my own. Not with what's going on. And I'm still worried about what will happen to my own children."

Fungus knew he had every right to be. This reformed Randall was much easier to talk to and he wasn't so afraid to say what was on his mind. He just tried to avoid irritating him. Then, an idea came to him.

"Randall, I have an idea."

"For what?"

"You want this to end. Well, we have to get the real culprits' attention, right?"

"Yeah, what are you driving at, Fungus?"

"I have my own video camera and maybe we can send the message straight to the news media and they might see it that you say your peace about what has been going on that authorities are after the wrong person and you set yourself up as a ransom for what they really want. We have to lure them out somehow." Fungus suggested.

Randall dried his tears. It made him give a small smile. "That… does sound like a great idea, Fungus."

"Should we tell Sullivan about it?"

Randall knew he might need some backup on this, and though revealing himself to the CDA or any other police might be trouble with him still going back to jail or having the one baby killed.

Randall didn't mind getting Sullivan involved, but it would have to be him that also talked the authorities into letting Randall remain free so that he could be the bait the real culprits were after to prove he wasn't the one doing the killings.

That evening, Randall called the factory because he knew Sulley would be working a little later as the CEO. Waternoose had done it plenty of times too.

Sulley perked up when he heard what Randall had to say about revealing himself via the media to hopefully get the real trouble makers' attention.

"Randall, it does sound like a good idea, but you know how dangerous this is, with you carrying children and all?" Sulley said.

"Yes, I know it's a risk, Sullivan, but this can't go on, them framing me for things I didn't do." Randall said.

"Alright. Just give me a few days to see if I can talk to Roz and the CDA to get them behind this. I'll let you know." Sulley said.

"Thanks."

…..

It began the next day. Sulley had Roz and other important CDA agents in a meeting room and explained to them what was going on, at least on the part that Randall was innocent and that he had been framed. He had never harmed the kids. But to catch the real ones responsible for everything going on in the city, they had to catch their attention and Randall had to be the bait for it. He had to remain free no matter what. The pregnancy on the other hand, was not revealed. He knew Randall wanted it that way, at least until it was over.

"You better be right about this, Mr. Sullivan." Roz said.

"I know I am, Ma'am." Sulley said.

All the agents still had their doubts about Randall being an innocent in all this. After what he had done in the past. But they would abide by what Roz said and she had agreed to this plan. She said that if Boggs could have a way of proving he was innocent, she would give this one chance.

…..

Sulley called Randall up and told him it was decided. The CDA would let him go through with this plan.

It made Randall happy and scared at the same time. But it needed to be done before anyone else got hurt and him being blamed him again.

…..

In a private warehouse elsewhere, Sulley, Randall and Fungus were all there by themselves to film the broadcast to be put on the news to the bad guys. They didn't care what the public thought at this point. This had gone on long enough.

Fungus held the camera. Sulley was just supervising. Randall was standing alone in the middle of the floor. They finalized their plans to where to send a ransom note if it was for sure that they wanted Randall as their target.

Fungus counted with his fingers that he was ready.

"Wait. You made sure that you're not showing my stomach on camera right?"

"Yes, Sir." Fungus said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Three, two, one with the fingers and the recording started. It was just Randall's upper body shown on camera.

"To everyone out there and to the real bad guys, I am Randall Boggs. I know there has been a lot of bad things going lately with the murder of some of the city's kids, but I have to tell you all that I was not responsible for killing them at all. Someone else is trying to blame me for it and make everyone hate me. But my message to them is this: If you want me so bad, you can have me. Just send your message to the news media yourselves and I'll come to you. But the kidnapping and killing of innocent kids needs to stop, you got that!" Randall said angrily.

"And cut!" Fungus said.

Randall took a deep breath. His color had brightened to a red. He had been so nervous to say all that, but he knew he had to say it.

"Are you alright, Randall?" Sulley asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It needed to be done, but it just had me flustered."

"Now we just need to wait." Fungus said.

"I hope they respond soon. I hope Boo's alright." Sulley said. "And if they have any other kids in their custody."

"We'll get them back, Sullivan." Randall said. "I can do this."

"Just remember to be extremely careful."

"I know."

…

That evening, Randall's message was shown on the news.

Waternoose and the scientists were watching it.

"We actually know where to find him. He has a tracker on him that we implanted in him before he got away from us." Inkinstein said.

"Then why didn't you go after him sooner?" Waternoose demanded.

"Because we loved toying with him. But yeah, we'll be happy to meet his demand for a ransom."


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, a message was delivered to the news media from the real culprits.

It said that they were happy to stop kidnapping and killing kids. And they would deliver a message to Monsters, Inc to Sullivan as CEO of where to meet up. They knew that the public would get involved if they knew where they were.

Sulley did get their ransom note of where Randall should meet them. He took it to Fungus's home and Randall read it. And there was to be no cops involved or there would be a price to be paid: Sulley's little human girl being killed.

Sulley didn't like this.

"We'll get her out." Randall said.

Sulley knew that if Randall could pull this off, then he could really make it up to her being friends.

The CDA was notified and would keep their distance until they were told to move in.

….

Fungus drove Randall to the location, a private warehouse downtown. He had to be alone no matter what. There would be cameras watching.

The cameras saw the lizard getting out of a car and driving off.

Randall found a door on the east side and went in. It hadn't been locked. The doors might have all been unlocked so he could enter any of them.

Randall began looking around for any kids. He made himself vanish, but these cameras could also see body heat too.

Randall saw a carpet on the floor. Maybe the entrance was under there. He started to lift it up when a net suddenly dropped on him, even while being invisible.

"Ahh!" He screamed, making himself reappear.

The net got all over him and then it picked him up off the ground.

"OH! OWWWW!" He cried out. His stomach had made a big painful lurch with the babies inside him, having been pushed hard into his organs. Randall couldn't move much even if he wanted to, but he did try.

Many monster men appeared right away.

"I see you got our message, Lizard Boy." A big black one said. It was Tai from before.

Randall was beginning to have a problem breathing.

"What are you doing?! Get him out of there NOW!" Inkinstein shouted. "And don't drop him!"

Randall had to hand it to the leader. The net was put down gently. His body was allowed to spread out. He could at least take a deep breath again.

"Nice of you to come, Boggs." Inkinstein said. "We've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"What… did you want from me anyway?"

Inkinstein looked at Randall's body and he instantly saw it.

Randall didn't like where his eyes were traveling to. It was easy to guess. He instantly covered his stomach.

"I see the results came true. It was a success. Now I will be claiming my prize."

"No, you won't!" Randall growled.

"Get him to the exam room immediately!" Inkinstein ordered.

He was picked up in the net and put onto a gurney. Randall now did begin to struggle. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance, Lizard." Tai said.

When they got to the exam room, Randall saw the machine and the table and the scary cutting tools all around it. He gulped.

"NO! No, please! Don't do this!" Randall pleaded. This time he was worried about the safety of his babies.

The men other than Tai around began restraining Randall's body in the net as from his head first, the net began to be peeled off of him. Each of his limbs were grabbed a hold of. The gurney was placed beside another once the net was off. Then Randall was pulled onto a surgical table and each of his hands and legs were forced straight out and tied down tightly.

Inkinstein came up to him.

Randall was glaring up at him angrily and breathing heavily. "You are a maniac, Inkinstein!"

"Maybe I am, Randall. But I am making progress in the way of science. And now I'm going to see my results."

"What are you going to do?" Randall asked nervously.

Inkinstein could easily see the bulge in the lizard's belly. "I'm amazed you've done this well under all the stress you had to have been under lately." He then took a hand and put it onto Randall's swollen stomach.

Randall growled and squirmed, not wanting him to touch him there. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Let's get this started." Inkinstein said.

The machine next to it was started up and an empty picture came up.

Randall really hoped this maniac wasn't going to cut into him. But he saw instead the tube of gel. Some of it was squirted onto his belly. He was grossed out by the feel of it again.

A tech was by him and put the probe on to the belly, despite Randall's protesting squirms.

A picture came on the screen.

"Oh, I can see a nice picture of the baby there. Looks like you just about, Randall. And no eggshell with this one. It's more like how a mammal baby would be, just in the water bag. Move it down now." Inkinstein said.

The blue octopus woman moved the probe down further, and the womb was seen, with an egg in it. "I see the egg and the baby in it too. You've got two babies in that belly of yours, Randall."

"I know already! But why? Why did you do this to me?" Randall had to know why.

"Why? I needed to pull this experiment to see if it would work. We needed an experimental abdominal pregnancy. And it would have been more accurate to test it on a reptilian male that had no family or support system such as yourself in case anything might have turned deadly. And from what I saw, the egg-less child's sac is attached to the top of your womb, getting the nutrients from there. And if it could happen to you, then this could also be a new time age for even when males that want children of their own can do this too. Though some more tests might have to be done too before really successful. You were just the beginning of these tests." Inkinstein explained.

Randall thought this guy was nuts. So he had just been using him, like everyone else! He squirmed again.

"Let me go!"

"Now that you are back, you are here to stay, Boggs."

"No! I won't!"

"Oh yes, you will. Or I can go get the scalpel right now and cut a child out of you right now!" Inkinstein threatened.

"NO!"

"Well, I know not right now, but it will need to be done eventually anyway, and I know I can't wait to do it."

A chill penetrated Randall's stomach. He knew he would have to have belly surgery, but not until the children were ready.

"I see you have developed feelings for those babies that you carry too. And a lot of people thought that you were heartless to care about others."

Randall stiffened at that. He had seemed that way yes, but he would have cared about any family that he had. Then he had to ask.

"Who is the father?"

Inkinstein stared at him. "You are the father to the egg-less child. And just a random reptilian volunteered his sperm at the beginning for any possible ones that resulted in the womb. Of course, you are also the mother of the one in the womb. The egg-less one has an anonymous mother."

Randall was just glad to have heard the information.

His stomach was cleaned off after the exam, then the croc man said, "Take him to the room we have ready for him."

Randall was pulled to his feet gently enough so it wouldn't disturb the babies. His arms were restrained behind his back. He let them take him so he could find out where they were keeping the kids.

But before they reached any rooms, Randall suddenly felt a blow to his face.

He shook his head and looked back. It was his old ex-boss.

"Mr. Waternoose. What was that for?" Randall asked.

"For blackmailing me, you traitor!"

"Me? Blackmail you? You and them were the ones doing it to me! You would have seen me thrown in jail forever for things I never did! And where are the kids?!"

"I see you have some inside you right now."

"Leave them out of this!"

"I intend to get Sullivan too for betraying me. And if you so much as try to get away again, I'll see to it that you lose those precious babies." Waternoose threatened.

Randall now could never understand why Sullivan had ever looked up to this guy, or he had either in the past. He was going to get him put away for good.

They continued onward and soon they entered a big room where there were cages everywhere. Little kids, both monster and human alike, were all crying to be let out or taken home. Randall even spotted Boo.

The little girl spotted the former lizard that used to scare her. She was about four now and could talk better. The lizard seemed familiar to her.

Randall finally made his move. He tripped up both his restrainers and grabbed a keys. He ran over to the cages. Boo's cage first.

"Now!" Randall spoke into a mic that the CDA had provided. He had had it in his mouth to hide it. Since he didn't wear clothes, he couldn't hide it anywhere else.

…

The CDA heard the announcement and it was time to move in.

Randall had just gotten the key into the lock when he was grabbed by the throat and pulled away from Boo's cage.

"Agh!" He gagged.

"You traitor! Did you really think we were going to let you get away with this travesty?" Waternoose was now leading the attack.

Inkinstein appeared. "That's big no-no, Randall. We might have had plans to return all kids once we had you, but now, you went too far."

Randall struggled in his ex-boss's grasp. Then he felt his tail being held down as he struggled to breathe.

The big red guard from before brought forth a big hammer and Randall saw it. It made him struggle harder.

"Please… no…" He said in a low voice because the grip on his neck was so tight.

The hammer was aimed and brought down onto his tail just close to his back legs.

Randall screamed as Waternoose let go and he fell to the floor. The pain from the now broken tailbone had traveled up his spine. He would be lucky if he wasn't paralyzed from this, or if he didn't lose his tail.

Then, the alarm blared. Randall barely noticed he was in so much pain.

"It's the CDA!" A monster cried out.

The yellow dressed monsters stormed into the room and began making arrests. They surrounded the criminals.

"Stand away from Boggs, now!" Came the order.

They all moved away from him.

Sulley even came in and saw all the bad guys. He saw Boo. He went over to check on Randall first.

"Randall, are you alright?"

Randall cringed. "My tail and spine."

"You're going to be alright." Sulley said.

After the criminals were restrained and taken out, some medics came forward and gently got Randall on the gurney.

"Be careful of the babies." Sulley said.

"We will. They'll be fine." A medic said.

Randall would be taken to the hospital while Sulley and some CDA agents would take care of these kidnapped kids. Ones that were still alive.

Boo was happy just to see her 'Kitty' once she was free of her cage. Sulley was glad she was safe too. He would gladly take her home and then check on Randall.


	13. Chapter 13

Randall woke up in a hospital bed. He had an IV in his right upper arm. Underneath the blanket, he could feel a cast on his tail. The bone had been broken at its strongest place. It might stand a fighting chance of not being lost to him.

He also realized immediately. He raised the blanket and looked at his stomach and it was fine. The doctors hadn't taken him to surgery about the babies, though they had examined them.

Soon, his doctor talked to him about his injury and that it would heal in time, but the real issue was the baby in his abdomen. The egg-less child.

"We need to get that one out of you. It is very dangerous of where it is."

Randall couldn't believe this. "Please, no. Don't kill it. Its not caused me any pain. Please let it live. I wouldn't ask otherwise."

"This really needs to be done, Mr. Boggs. For your health. You'll still have the child in the egg."

"NO! I want them both! They don't come out until they're ready!"

"Alright. I'll have a nurse come in with papers for you to sign."

Randall hoped the doctor would keep his word. Or he would get out of here too just to keep the one safe.

And later on, Sulley, Mike and even Celia came in to see Randall.

"Boo's okay and back home, thanks to you, Randall." Sulley said.

"We never knew you were pregnant." Celia said. "That was very dangerous for you to do that."

"I know, but they wanted me in the first place. I had to."

"It was still very foolhardy." Mike said. "Considering we just learned of your condition."

"You better not tell anyone, Wazowski."

"Why not? Soon, they will all know."

"Let it come to that, but not now. I'm not ready for the whole company to know." Randall said. Then he asked, "Do you know if my name was cleared?"

"We don't know yet. After what you did to save the rest of the kids, you deserve to be cleared of all charges." Sulley said.

Celia then asked, "Have you thought of names for the babies yet?"

Randall shook his head. "I haven't had time to think of any with all the stress of the murders being blamed on me. They'll come in time."

"How's your spine?" Sulley asked.

"I'm so doped up I can't feel it at the moment. But I can feel a cast on my tail. I don't want to lose my tail. It helps me with balance a lot."

"And not to mention fighting." Mike added.

"Yeah, that too."

"Just make sure to use it on the right people in the future, Randall." Sulley said.

Randall smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, Randall, we should let you get some rest. We'll come back later." Sulley said.

Randall agreed. He was still tired. He settled back into his bed to rest. The other three left.

And it wasn't long after that Roz even came in to see him. He was just starting to close his eyes when he heard someone come in again. He opened his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Boggs." Roz said.

"Roz? What's going on?"

"I am here to tell you for what you had done in part of recapturing Waternoose and his assistants, and finding the kidnapped children that you are now free of all charges. One of the bad ones had admitted they stole your prints to get you into trouble. Get well now. I expect to see you back at work soon." Roz said, and she left the room.

Randall was glad to hear his name had been cleared. He could now settle down and get some rest.

Later in the day, nurse staff and a doctor examined Randall's tail again. They had him get out of bed and walk around.

His legs were fine, but when he did try to move his tail, it definitely hurt. Pain would shoot up his spine.

"From the x-rays we took, what they used to break your tailbone crushed it. It might not be able to be saved, but we'll try. It'll take time for the bones to heal. Until then, you'll have to take some medicine to manage pain. And we'll keep it in the cast and don't use it for fighting." The doc said.

"Am I going to work again?"

"Yes, you can, but with the babies, light work only."

"When do I go home?"

"Tomorrow. I want to take x-rays again tomorrow of your tail to see how it's doing then and be sure to come back in a few weeks to see how it's doing if it doesn't detach. And don't get the cast wet."

The nurse had also brought in the papers to sign about the egg-less child. Randall read the papers thoroughly. It did say that he would be allowed to carry that one to full term or for as long as possible, but in an emergency crisis that it should have to come out.

"If an emergency crisis comes up, I hope it'll be closer to term then." Randall said and he signed the papers.

He was then allowed to get back into bed and rest. It was late evening now. He turned on the TV for something to do and waited for the news.

Most of the city of Monstropolis did watch the news in the evenings. Tonight, there was a very special news bulletin.

"Tonight, we have to report that the real culprits of the child murders have been caught and taken to jail. The former CEO of Monsters, Inc, Mr. Henry J. Waternoose was among them. And it was all thanks to Randall Boggs for luring them out. Randall Boggs has been cleared of all charges by the order of the CDA."

Randall couldn't help it that tears came to his eyes to just hear that. He stroked his stomach to soothe his children that he was free to do what he wanted now. He didn't know if he was still on parole, but more likely that he was. His officer would have to tell him so on the next meeting.

….

The next morning, there were more x-rays taken of Randall's tail and the bone looked stable enough that it wouldn't detach. The cast would hold it for now.

Fungus came and waited for his friend to be discharged. Then they went back to his apartment. Randall had to ride in the back seat to keep his tail straight out. He also had a bag with him that had his pain medicine.

When they got back to Fungus's apartment, Randall was glad that the fuss was finally over about the murders. And he was happy to not be in the hospital anymore.

Fungus was going to go to work after lunch. Randall would stay here today and make sure drugs were out of his system. He was going to go back to work tomorrow no matter what.

…..

When he did go back to work the next day, most of the monsters that saw Randall come in gave him happy looks and some even congratulated him. Some even gave looks to his injured tail, that he now had to keep straight behind him. Lifting it hurt too much. But no one quite yet noticed the baby bump.

Randall was still working in Roz's office. This was the best job for him now, or now that the morning sickness was gone, he could even go to work for the kitchen. But he didn't want his tail to have a chance to get stepped on. He was better off in the office for now.

Sulley and Mike both saw him in the office today and wanted to see how he was doing. They had their lunch break together, if Randall was a bit nervous about it.

The two main friends could see how low Randall now carried his tail because of the cast and Mike did notice the bump that was emerging from the lizard's stomach. Randall was going to need his tail the heavier he got in his pregnancy.

The egg more than likely wouldn't make much of an effect in showing, but the other baby more than likely would.

And now that the worst was over in the city for the time being, aside from needing to work, Randall also did have his mind set on finding his own apartment before the babies were born too. He looked through the newspapers every day to find a place.

Sulley was also hard at work trying to help him out. At least with maybe helping to find a nanny that would help Randall out with childcare that he didn't know much about. Though he had also had CEO work to do too. He also told Mike of it and he could look too.

Celia had agreed that she would be happy to babysit anytime when needed.

As much as these babies had been forced upon him, just knowing that he had life inside his body right now meant he was creating his own family when he didn't have any other family. He needed the best support system right now.

In the evenings after work, he began to get some small things at a time that the twins would need. Some toys, some blankets, books, music. He couldn't afford the beds yet. He would need help with that.

Sulley had agreed to get the baby cribs with him.

Celia, being a female, and having many female friends who had kids, knew that pregnant ones did deserve to have their own baby showers, but it was unlikely that Randall would want one of those. But she was sure that he would be glad to have help in getting baby supplies when he couldn't afford to get it all right away.

Mike had told Celia of the nanny thing too and Celia might have a better idea of how to get one. But of course, every nanny would have to meet with Randall for his approval.

Celia told many of her female friends if they could get some baby supplies for two reptilian babies on the way for a friend of hers. Some of them weren't too crazy for that, but would be happy to help Celia out, as long as there was no official baby shower for the reptilian in question. These females were just creeped out by reptiles.

An ad was placed in the paper too for a nanny for hire. Hopefully someone would come forward.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks later, at 16 weeks along, Randall's stomach was showing serious signs of his pregnancy. He was so nervous to be seen in public now. But an amazing event had happened. He had begun to feel movements from the egg-less child.

It was the most incredible thing Randall had ever experienced. This was also encouraging him to change his mind about adoption for sure.

It had been three weeks since the incident to capture the bad guys. It was time for a checkup on his tail again.

The cast had been holding stable on his tail. It didn't hurt so much now, but he still kept it down and straight.

Another x-ray was taken and it looked good. Then they cut this cast off and put a new one on in its place.

Then Dr. Hinkle wanted to check the progress of the twins. He was still extremely worried about the abdominal twin. He checked that one first.

Randall couldn't believe how big the baby was getting. He could see it on screen moving about more and he could feel it as well. The heart was played and it was a fast pumping sound.

Then the egg was checked and it too was doing well. It was down more in between Randall's front legs while the egg-less one occupied all the space up above the womb, hence why his stomach was growing out more as well.

"I would think you are around 16 or 17 weeks, so it's not unusual for egg-less children to be felt moving around inside their- parents." Dr. Hinkle was going to say mothers, but as Randall was male, he changed his words.

"Have you decided what you are going to do? It's a little late for any abortion." Hinkle said.

"I was never going to do an abortion! At first I figured adoption. But since I am starting to get help from others being supportive, I might keep them. But I have to have some help caring for them. I've never been too fond of kids before, but I might make an exception with my own. Feeling the one move is just too weird, but nice in a way. This is my chance for a family when I've never had any that I knew related to me." Randall explained. "And I know more of the details in their creation too."

"Do you know what they are gender-wise?"

"No. I'll find out at their birth."

"With the egg, you can determine the gender you want. You'll get an incubator for it, and it should hatch in December. Just keep the egg inside at all times."

"Once it leaves my body, like I'd take it anywhere." Randall scoffed. "Other than home."

"You should do some more reading and take some child classes, Randall to help prepare you more for this before they come. I know a childbirth class that runs downtown. I'll give you the information. Give them a call."

Randall was beginning to think this was too much to take in. He was still worried if he would be able to handle all this responsibility that would soon place two lives into his hands once they were out of his body.

Dr. Hinkle gave him a piece of paper with the number on it. "And remember to do this very soon. The egg will be coming soon. The other one might still be a debate. It might have to stay in longer."

"How much longer?"

"I would say it might be a full nine months. Maybe eight. It needs to remain in for as long as possible, but if you feel like anything could be wrong, come in. Monitor the movements is a good place to start. And what are you doing for a job currently?"

"Doing filing work in the office. Not what I favor though. I like the scaring more. But I know it's too risky right now."

"Good thinking."

"I'm still nervous about my coworkers seeing me like this though."

"You could always wear a shirt to work."

Randall hated wearing clothes, unless necessary, like in the winter.

He was released after that and went home with the paper to call that number on it. Looking down at it, he wondered what he would even learn in a class like that.

When Fungus saw it, he asked about it and Randall told him. Fungus supported him and encouraged him to call the number.

Randall had had today off for his doctor appointment. He called the number and he asked if they let reptilians take the class. He had been recommended by his doctor to take it. They said that they welcomed all new parents to be.

Randall registered his name and number to them, at least what it was for the time being. And he was told that they had classes every Saturday afternoon from 2 to 4.

He thanked them for their information and hung up. He would be there. There were sure to be things there he could learn that he hadn't otherwise. Despite wanting to get a nanny to help out at first, he did want his kids growing up knowing who he was. He couldn't remember his own parents.

He had been raised in foster care the majority of his childhood and remembered it wasn't a good one. That was another reason he questioned his parental skills. Would he know what to do? That's why he needed the extra help and he wasn't married either. Single parenting was hard work, and he had twins coming.

Celia then called him and said that she had met a woman who was willing to meet with him this weekend and discuss helping take care of the children.

"That's fine, Celia. She can come in the morning at around 10 on Saturday. I'm crib shopping on Sunday. And I have a class to go to in the afternoon on Saturdays now." Randall told her.

"Schools usually run on the weekdays."

"It's a childbirth class."

"Oh. Well, that's good then. Have fun going." She said. "I'll have her come at the time you want then. Goodbye."

Randall put the phone down.

"So what's going on?" Fungus asked.

"Celia said that she found a woman who wants to meet with me about the nanny job for my kids." Randall said. "I told her to have her come here on Saturday at 10."

"That's great. But it'll still be awhile before she's needed."

"I know, but she'll have a job ready. But she may have to help me out sooner too."

….

The rest of the week passed like normal. Randall was antsy about Saturday, for both the nanny meeting and the class.

Saturday finally came and Randall couldn't help pacing while waiting. Fungus had gone out with some friends to spend the day. He figured this was Randall's business alone.

A few minutes after ten, the doorbell rang. Randall went to get it.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. There, outside in the hall, was a beautiful lizard woman. She had blue eyes, two fronds, pinkish skin with some blue striping on her back and a purple tipped tail color. She also had two arms and four legs that were like his own.

"Hello, my name is Nicole Reiki. I am here for the nanny job."

"Uh, I'm Randall Boggs. Come in." He invited her in. He had been captivated by her looks for a moment.

They went into the living room and sat down. Randall sat on a low chair because of his still healing tail.

"So, Nicole, do you have lots of experience with kids?" He began.

"Oh yes. Lots. I've worked at daycares and taught preschools before. I have about 10 years experience in the field." She said. "And I have a college degree in it."

Her education background sounded good.

"May I ask why you need a nanny?" She asked.

"I have no experience with being around kids the right way and I'm trying to be prepared for everything. I need the extra help. I may not always know what a child needs. And I can get busy with my job at times."

"How many kids do you have?" She asked.

"I'm having twins." He said.

"So they aren't born yet?"

"No."

Nicole noticed the cast on Randall's tail too. She could only guess what had happened. She then asked about his family, and Randall didn't have much to tell as he didn't have one, other than what few friends he was making.

They got into talking about all that was needed to talk about and she gave Randall her resume. And he asked her what she wanted in this job.

"I love children of all types and love being with them. I want to make sure they are well taken care of and would be happy to help you out. This is my second job as a nanny. The first parents had me for only six months. They needed help along the way to learn too until they found a daycare for the baby while they had to work."

Nicole looked down for a moment and did eventually see what Randall meant that the babies weren't born yet.

"How soon are you due?"

"September."

"Not too far away. I'm sure you'll make a nice dad, Mr. Randall."

"Thanks. I think you qualify for this job. You can start in September."

"Thank you, Mr. Randall. I'll do a good job."

They shook hands.

Nicole was slightly disappointed that it wasn't right away, but she was glad to have a job waiting for her. She was currently working as a daycare worker. She would let her job know that she had gotten a new one in a couple of months.

The egg wouldn't need much attending to until hatching, but the live baby would need attention throughout the day.

Nicole left with a smile on and thanked Randall again. Once outside, as she thought about the male lizard that had interviewed her, he had been quite the stud to her. It was a bit of a question that she didn't ask about how he had gotten pregnant in the first place. He might tell her, or not. But then, she wondered where the real father was. She figured it was a thing of being gay love and something happened.

She just wanted to work in a family setting too in starting up a nanny job. And not many parents would hire her just for being a lizard. This was the best chance she had gotten in a long time. She loved daycare and teaching preschool, but just wanted to give something more.

Randall had been impressed with her. She had experience with kids and yet, had none of her own and wasn't married. Considering he knew the limits that reptiles like he had with job opportunities, he was glad to give it to her. Salary had been negotiable.

Nicole was willing to do this more because of the kids rather than just money.

Randall knew he would get to know her more when she started working for him. He knew this was business only with her. But he did wonder, what if it turned into something else? He would worry about it later. He hadn't been with a female for a long time.

Later in the day, he went to the class to get started on learning to care for kids and about the labor and delivery.

Randall was introduced to the class and things began. He felt awkward being a pregnant male.

When the class lingered a bit after it was over, the clients chatted a bit after. Randall was set to leave when an expectant mother approached him. A big, furry yellow female.

"So, Randall, may I ask where the other party is? You should have a supporter coming with you."

"I have some, but they can get busy."

"Where is the father?"

"In prison."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I had nothing to do with him and this was sprung on me by force. But I have come to terms that I am having my babies and just want to learn more about having and caring for them." Randall said. He wasn't going to go into details about what had really happened. They could think whatever they wanted to.

Overall, it had been a nice class and he learned much in one day. He needed more. He would be back next week.

…

On Sunday, Sulley and Randall went shopping for the much needed cribs. Sulley was paying. Randall sure didn't have the money for it.

They went to a baby store where they were more likely to find some.

Randall wanted to make sure the babies couldn't get out while they were small.

Eventually, they chose two cribs. Then Randall wondered what else to get them.

"Hold on, Randall. We don't need to worry about that. Celia has been getting some other women to help her out with getting you the needed supplies. You should have them in a matter of a few days." Sulley said.

"Really? I had no idea."

"We are helping you get prepared for them too." Sulley said. "How's your tail?"

"Another week and I get the cast off. I'm sick of wearing it. OH!" Randall grunted and held his stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" Sulley suddenly panicked.

Randall rubbed his belly. "Nothing. Just a powerful kick."

"It must be great to feel it move?"

"Yeah, but it's harder to sleep at times."

Sulley couldn't help but smile at that. "But it's worth it."

"Sullivan, I may need to stop working soon just so others don't see me when I'm so heavy and my doctor says I'll need to stay off my feet as I get heavier. I know the females get maternity leave. I know males usually don't."

"Randall, in your condition and with me as CEO and your friend, of course you'll be covered on the maternity leave, or paternity leave." Sulley chuckled.

"The last thing I need is going into labor at work."

"It's understandable. When do you think you are going to start?"

"The egg is due in September. I'll work until the end of August. But it's still a question of the live one. It might take longer to form entirely."

Sulley understood what he was saying. Though Randall was the first male he was dealing with that was pregnant.

The cribs would be delivered to Fungus's place in a few days. They left the store.

Little did they know that they were being watched from a car across the street. They were some of Inkinstein's employees. They were some that hadn't been arrested and had been ordered to watch the still pregnant lizard. From having been in that store, he and the big blue furball must be preparing for the babies. But they saw nothing in their hands.

There was a female lizard among them. She was bluish with brown eyes, three fronds, eight limbs, a black tail, and purple striping on her back. She watched Randall very closely.

They would be watching Randall and what he did. He still had the tracker in him after all.

…

The cribs were delivered a couple days later. Randall hadn't the slightest way to set them up. But reading the instructions, he and Fungus began to try to put them together. The guest room that he was staying in was just barely big enough for the cribs to be in with the bed.

Soon, there was also more good news that day too. There was an apartment opening up just a few buildings down from Fungus's apartment and it was on the bottom floor. It was a two bedroom one. The kids could have their own room.

Randall was ready to move out as soon as possible. If something went south, Fungus could still be close by. He was just a phone call away.

That Friday, he had his tail looked at for the final time and it was deemed healed finally.

Randall tried raising his tail up like he used to do and he could do that again finally. He was glad he hadn't lost his tail. It was a big part of him. He would probably look awkward without it.

Dr. Hinkle was beginning to monitor him closely too to make sure the live baby wasn't causing him problems. He was more concerned for that one than the egg, but did care for it too.

…..

There were only about six of Inkinstein's employees that hadn't been arrested and were still free. They took turns in threes. The female lizard was the only one among them that was female. She sure did desire something from Randall.

They needed to get him before he went into labor. They could see that Randall's stomach was getting big.

They had to plan out how they were going to get him.

 **No, the female lizard with the watchers is not Nicole.**

 **So how is everyone enjoying the story?**


	15. Chapter 15

Randall almost couldn't stop staring at the calendar day after day. He was going to go on his paternity leave in just two weeks. At work, he had been noticing how some of the other monsters were looking at him.

He had reluctantly started wearing a shirt just to try to hide his delicate condition. He wore a black one as it could make an individual look thinner.

But by this time, two of the scientist males had also figured out a way to get into the building and scope out where the pregnant lizard was. They were disguised as CDA agents.

For a few days, they followed him around, keeping their distance and seeing he worked in the office with Roz. They needed to get him alone to make the grab.

One day, they heard of Roz ordering someone to take things down to the mailroom and that sounded like a good idea. The best time would be at lunch.

That Thursday, one of the monster men saw Randall coming out of the office and he had some mail envelopes to make it seem like this was an order that couldn't wait.

"Hello, Sir." He said.

Randall turned and saw a CDA agent coming at him. "What?"

"Uh, I came from the post office and these needed to be delivered here right away. You must know where the mailroom is here?"

"Yes, but I don't work in there."

"Well, these need to be taken there right away and I have to be on my way right away. Just take them there." He said so fast, trying to sound desperate enough.

Randall took the envelopes from him. This was so weird coming from a CDA agent. They never dealt with this sort of thing. He watched as the agent left.

He looked down the envelopes and began to take them to the mailroom. He wanted his lunch right now. His stomach was growling and he had a very hungry baby kicking him as well.

"We'll get something to eat shortly, kid." Randall said to his stomach.

The other agent was set around the mailroom waiting for the lizard to arrive. The parcel one followed.

Randall finally arrived at the mailroom dumper and dumped the envelopes down the tube. It was as simple as that. Then he began to head toward the kitchen, but was stopped by two agents.

"Aren't you Randall Boggs?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Could you sign this?"

"What for?" He was handed a clipboard.

Randall was distracted for a moment and the men struck.

"Gotcha!"

Randall's top arms and neck were grabbed a hold of. He dropped the clipboard.

"Ahh! Let me go!" He began to struggle. His lower arms tried to free his upper ones, but they too were grabbed and pulled behind his back. His upper hands were tied as well and then he was picked up. His neck was released, but he was held by his chest while the other had picked up his lower body.

"Let go of me!" Randall screamed. But then, his mouth was covered up and his screams were muffled.

"Calm down now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to those precious babies, would we?" The one up by his head said.

Randall's eyes widened. How did they know? He hadn't told anyone in the CDA.

They carried Randall to the backside of the building and outside to the back, where a van was waiting.

"Look, Sonja, we got him!"

"Very good, boys. Get him in here!" The female lizard called out.

Randall was still struggling. His name had been cleared by police. Why were they arresting him again?

The hand over his mouth was taken off just to get him into the van. "Let me go!"

The one known as Sonja joined the agents in the back of the van.

"Hold him down, boys." She said.

Randall was laid down onto his back. He tried to use his legs to get free, but they got sat on. His tail was just down now. He was also held down by the chest too. He was watching their every move. Randall saw the female lizard move toward him.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

Sonja sat down by him and lifted up the shirt he was wearing to reveal the swollen belly.

Randall looked down and up at her. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked sarcastically.

He squirmed some more. Yeah, it was obvious. "Don't. Don't do this, please."

Sonja placed a hand on the belly.

Randall groaned and growled at her. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Just so you know, Boggs, I am the mother of those babies of yours!"

Randall froze. "What?" He knew now she was in league with Inkinstein.

"I was the one that donated the eggs in the first place. The one that would be the first lizard child to be the first egg-less child. That's the one I want."

"But why?"

"I want my child, Mister. And I will have it!"

Randall felt a good strong kick. He winced. "Its not ready yet!"

"It will be soon though, and you will be in my custody until then."

"No, I'm not! Let me go! How do you guys keep finding me?!"

"A tracker was implanted under your skin where you would least expect." An agent said.

That would explain a lot. If he could get away, that would have to come out. But where was it?

…..

A monster who was monitoring the cameras inside the building was now seeing on camera that there was some sort of trouble out back and had seen a struggle out by the mailroom involving Randall.

He notified the CDA, the real CDA and Sullivan and they went back to the back of the building.

…..

"If you were at the final moments in pregnancy right now, I would cherish cutting my baby out of you." Sonja threatened.

Those words made Randall gulp. This woman was demented.

The van doors were still open, then they heard a "Halt!"

"Help!" Randall called out.

The one male up by his head then punched him in the ribs, making him cry out and wince. There was a cracking heard. The punch had been pretty hard.

The CDA surrounded the van. "Come out of the van slowly."

Sonja and her associates reluctantly got out and away from Randall.

Their arms were in the air and then grabbed.

"This will never be over, Boggs!" Sonja yelled at the bound one in the van.

Sulley went into the van to see Randall lying on his back with his hands tied behind him and his stomach exposed.

"Are you alright, Randall?" Sulley asked.

"My… ribs."

"And the babies?"

"Fine. But… she said I have a tracker… in my body somewhere. Needs removed." Randall said, breathing hard.

Sulley knew that would need to be done. He let the medical staff take over then.

The CDA arrested Inkinstein's workers, then the medical truck of theirs took Randall to the hospital to be checked out.

Once at the hospital, an x-ray had to be taken to look at Randall's ribs. They checked his lower body too. The baby and the egg were clearly exposed on the x-rays.

Randall had two cracked ribs just above his second pair of arms. But over the x-rays, they also revealed a little unknown device that was down in his left side, nearly close to the baby.

An agent checked out the device with a tracking device and it was indeed, giving off a signal.

"We have to get that out." The doctor said.

"Will it do any harm to the baby?" Randall asked.

"No. It's all small needles. I'm going to numb this area up and get it out." The blue furred doc said. "Shouldn't even touch the child, though the child is not in the best place."

"I know, but it's staying where it is for right now." Randall growled.

"Alright."

A needle was injected into Randall's side and he barely felt this one. Soon, the tissue was numb and the doc began to cut the tracker out of Randall's side. He soon had it out. It would be taken away for further study.

The small wound was closed with a couple stitches. A small bandage placed over it.

There wasn't much they could do about the ribs. But they did bandage his ribs too. He could already feel them cracking about inside him.

Randall felt so embarrassed about all this. Now some of the CDA must have known he was pregnant too.

He stayed in the hospital overnight for observation because the doctor wanted to make sure that his breathing was alright. He was currently wearing a hospital shirt. He would wear his black shirt out tomorrow.

Sulley came to see him later in the evening to see how he was.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Broken ribs. And more lunatics after me again. I'm tired of this. To make matters worse, the female lizard said she was the mother of the babies." Randall explained.

"Randall, given your condition now, it might be best if you start your paternity leave early." Sulley said. "Given this is two weeks prior to the four week time of the laying of your egg, your ribs might be healed in time for the laying."

"Maybe. So, what about that apartment?"

"It's open now. Are you ready to move in?"

"Yes. More than ready."

"We'll move it all in. You are not carrying anything but real light stuff since you are pregnant and the injured ribs."

"I know."

"Well, get some rest. Fungus will be by tomorrow morning to get you. This weekend, we'll help you move in." Sulley said.

"Thanks."

….

Randall felt relieved to leave the hospital. He hated staying there. He could feel the bandages under his shirt. He hoped that with the tracker now gone from his body that he wouldn't face anymore dangers from the scientists. His pregnancy was already high enough risk as it was and he didn't need this stress.

Fungus drove him home to his apartment where he was to relax.

Randall was sure he could take care of himself that he could afford to live in his new home by himself, beginning this weekend. Fungus would still check on him though.

And as of yesterday, he was on paternity leave. Randall knew he would have to find other things to do to keep himself entertained the rest of the pregnancy.


	16. Chapter 16

On the weekend, as promised, Sulley, his brother, Ron, Mike, and Fungus all helped Randall to move into the new apartment. And to top it off, Celia brought the baby supplies that were needed for the two new Juniors on the way.

Randall was glad for all their help. His ribs hurt today like crazy. He was on pain pills again too for that. He was glad he was wearing his shirt, so the others didn't see the bandages that he wore.

He didn't have much stuff, so the move in was quick and the movers all moved on to their own things.

Fungus took Randall to his birth class in the afternoon. This time, Fungus stayed with him because of his hurt ribs.

The pink little fish bean monster was asked who he was and said he was a friend of Randall's.

During one of the practice pushing moments, Randall was leaning too far forward and then he felt a CRACK. There was an instant cry out and holding his ribs.

"What was that?" A father asked from where he was.

"Randall hurt some ribs the other day. But he's going to be fine in time for the birth." Fungus said.

The others were surprised. A pregnant parent to be shouldn't have had hurt ribs at all, but they wouldn't understand what he had been through all during this pregnancy.

After Randall got out of the car when he took him home to his new apartment, he felt more like he wanted to take a walk instead.

Fungus watched his friend go down the street. He couldn't begin to wonder what was going on in his head.

Randall walked a good distance down the street. Now he had all the freedom in the world to do what he wanted, as he had real early paternity leave.

He soon came to a park. It was a nice Saturday afternoon. He saw many parents with their kids in the park. He couldn't help but stop and look.

Without his glasses on, he could barely make out what was going on entirely. He could see well enough to look out for cars as he crossed the road to the park. Being around young kids wasn't his norm, but he had to start thinking about these things. Babies wouldn't stay babies forever.

He made his way to a bench table and watched the kids run around. Randall knew his twins would one day do this too. He sat down and just watched things go on. Some of the screams got to him at times, but he could see the kids were happy and having fun on playground.

Some of the parents that were sitting around watching their kids noticed the lone reptile in a black shirt over yonder. Some of them were very suspicious of him.

A big red father monster was ready to take the lizard on if he was to cause trouble, such as kidnapping.

One of the female monsters on the other hand, a purple one at that, a furry one, went over to see what this reptile wanted. She was concerned, but she would do it in a nice manner. That big red male watched her.

Randall saw an adult monster moving toward him. Her color was close to his own.

She stood a few feet away. "Hello, are you male or female?"

"Male." Randall said.

"Can I ask what you are doing here, Sir?"

"Just observing the kids. I don't mean any harm."

"Why are you observing them?"

"I'm just trying to see and what my own will do one day."

"You have kids? Why didn't you bring them?"

"I did." Randall put his hands on his stomach and glanced down.

The female monster could now see what he meant. Even from under the shirt, she saw the swelling.

"It's so unusual for a male to carry babies, but yes, I am familiar with male reptilians that it happens to sometimes."

Randall felt slightly uneasy. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Miss. I should get going now." He got off the bench and went on his way.

The one father that had been watching came over to that female and talked to her. "What did it want?"

"He was merely observing the children playing. He wasn't going to do anything. He was pregnant. Guessing he was wanting to see what kids play is like when they get older than being babies." She said.

"I don't know, Gloria. Reptiles are usually nothing but trouble. And he did look familiar. I'm going to be keeping an eye out for him if he should show up here again." The father said. He was like a dragon type of monster.

…..

Indeed, Randall did begin to make trips toward the park nearly every day now. It was just to be inspired and get some exercise to get out of the house. But he kept his distance more now.

The red dragon father did happen to see him a few times. He was real watchful of the purple lizard. He always had that black shirt on. And it was apparent of a pregnancy too. He thought it was so strange that a male was considered pregnant.

One day, the dragon father had his wife with him and his child and he told his wife to watch their son play while he went to go talk to someone. She watched him go across the street.

Randall was watching again, and he saw the red male approaching him. He began to feel nervous. He couldn't take another beating. He backed up and turned around.

"Hey, Sir. Wait up!"

Randall turned his head.

"Wait. I've been seeing you watching our kids for awhile now. What is it that you want?" The red dragon asked when he caught up.

"Nothing. Just wanting to see how kids act at the playground. I'm not going to harm them. Please, don't hurt me." Randall said. He now held his injured ribs and his belly.

The red male saw the swelling.

"What's your name?"

"You won't pound me if I say it, will you?"

"Why would I pound someone who is expecting?"

"I also have some hurt ribs. I can't be fighting."

"Again, who are you, Lizard?"

"Randall, Randall Boggs."

The red dragon's eyes lit up. "The one who we all thought was the child killer?"

"I never harmed any of those kids! The real culprits were caught! The police cleared my name."

"I was not going to pound you. But from what we all heard on the news, it was quite the inspiration to put yourself in such danger just to clear your name. You saved a lot of kids' lives, including that of my own son."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was lucky I got my son back, and alive at that. My name is Boris, Boris Gaines." He held out his hand.

"Uh, hi." Randall shook his hand.

"You are welcome to come over and talk anytime."

Randall smiled. "Thanks, Boris. But I need to go to the doctor soon to check on my own babies and my ribs."

"Another time then."

"Yes." Randall turned and left.

The red dragon went back to his mate. He told her what he had learned. Even she was pleased about it. He was welcome anytime, at least with them.

…

Dr. Hinkle was monitoring Randall's condition weekly now. He could go into labor anytime.

The twins were just fine and the ribs were doing well. But he still needed to keep his chest bandaged. The shirt hid the evidence of the injuries, and a bit of the swelling.

As the doc was examining the ultrasound on the egg-less child, he could see the child looked a lot like Randall, but was still too small to be able to survive outside of Randall's body yet. It was a big concern. It was about the size of what a six month along mammal child would be.

"I'm not sure this one will be ready to be born until around December, Randall."

"Really?"

"Yes. The egg could be born a lot sooner."

"Would I be able to have it naturally, or would it be born the other way?"

"I'll have to check. The egg may have a good chance at normal birth."

The ultrasound was finished and Dr. Hinkle examined his patient's hip bones.

"Your pelvis is open enough that the egg could be born naturally, I'm sure. But if not, I'll be happy to help out."

Randall really didn't want anymore injuries, but knew it was a risk. He knew the egg-less child would be born that way no matter what.


	17. Chapter 17

Randall was settled in his new apartment. He liked it here. Fungus would visit every few days.

He looked into the cribs and imagined the faces of his kids looking up at him. But it was still going to be awhile.

He felt he had enough kid experiences now that he wasn't even leaving home as much anymore. It had been five weeks since his ribs were broken and they were nearly healed now. The time to lay the egg felt near.

Fungus was keeping his cell phone near him at all times right now in case he was called at work. He could be there in a flash.

It wasn't until a Saturday when he finally got the call from Randall that he had felt some pains coming from his lower stomach. He hoped nothing was wrong other than maybe labor pains.

Fungus took Randall to the hospital and it was determined it was labor. The other one was checked too and it was fine.

The egg was soon delivered and put into the incubator after Randall had been allowed to see his precious egg. But now, he still had one child still inside him and it wasn't ready yet. Now he only had the one child left to carry.

The egg was taken home in the incubator and put in the babies' room. Randall would watch it daily. The temperature was put on to where the baby could emerge male or female. Only the birth would tell.

Randall was still on a long paternity leave. What was left of his pregnancy was so high risk he wasn't going to go back to work, not until after the last one was born.

He still did want something to do, but it was up to Sulley what he couldn't do, and his doctor. Dr. Hinkle had declared it was too risky for him to go back to work right now. He needed to be off his feet as much as possible from here on out. But at least he hadn't said entire bed-rest. He would hate that.

Randall was glad he lived alone, as he would drive anyone nuts if he couldn't do the things that he wanted to. If there was one thing he could do, maybe it was putting his cooking skills to work.

He asked Sulley if he could do that, and he said that was fine. Once a week, he could make some treats for the workers. Someone would deliver the cooking sheets and ingredients, Randall would make them, and then, the delivery person would bring them into the factory. Randall would get paid for it too.

This wasn't a typical job without being a chef, but it was something to do.

Randall was mainly a carnivore when it came to eating, but would occasionally eat some fruit or veggies. And he was crazy for sweets. Before pregnancy, he had also been crazy for coffee too, but that had been stopped when his tastes had changed. Now his drinking was more centered around more milk, tea, or water, with the milk giving the best chance at keeping up the calcium.

He also still kept on going to the park and making some new friends there as well. The kids kept on playing, but it was the parents that he made friends with.

Soon, his ribs were deemed healed and it was imperative now that he didn't get anymore injuries while he carried his last child. He just hoped that there weren't anymore of Inkinstein's cronies out there. They were the ones that had deemed to hurt him every time they met.

…..

October and November seemed to pass all too slowly.

Randall wished he could have been scaring on Halloween that year. But it wasn't going to happen.

He kept on trying to keep up with things to do to keep busy. Though he would kick back and relax in the afternoons.

By mid-November, Randall felt the weight in his stomach was a bit much for him. Maybe now was the time to call his hired nanny.

He called up Nicole. He asked her if she would be willing to come help him out now?

She was more than happy to. He had told her that the egg was incubating, but he really needed help now that he was heavily pregnant and wasn't working a real job for the time being. He would need her help with housework and getting groceries. And he needed her to drive him to his weekly doctor appointments.

Dr. Hinkle was so concerned about the egg-less child that he had to monitor it every week. And it had been going on for the last two months. Everything was deemed fine. It was growing normally.

Surgical delivery was scheduled around January 8th if not before. Trying to get the baby as close to term as possible was the objective.

Nicole began working for Randall after an exam. She still found the male lizard to be sexy. But she would do her job no matter what.

"So, what did you do before this?" She asked.

"I was a scarer, and became an office worker when I got pregnant. I do some baking for them now here at home. My doctor doesn't want me doing high stress work while I'm in this remaining condition." Randall explained.

"I understand. It wouldn't be easy with the belly to worry about."

"And all the stress I went through in the beginning and middle of it. I can't have anymore big stress on me. This pregnancy that I chose not to abort is really high risk if anything else happens."

Nicole was supportive of his decisions.

…..

December finally came and that was where the biggest waiting game of all started.

Sullivan came over to visit one weekend afternoon to see how Randall was doing.

Nicole answered the door and Sulley was met by a female lizard. He was surprised at her, but she let him in when he told her who he was.

"Come in. I am Nicole, Randall's new nanny and assistant helper for the time being."

"I am James Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley. I am Randall's boss. Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. Randall's resting on the couch right now." She said.

Sulley walked in and saw the lizard relaxing and watching TV. He could see even from under the blanket that the stomach was huge.

"Hey, Randall. I know you've been out of work for awhile now, but if everything's alright by then, I wanted to invite you to the factory's Christmas party on the 25th." Sulley said. "A lot of the workers have been curious as to why you haven't been around. It would do you good to get out before the baby comes."

"You know I would have to wear something to hide my stomach."

"Randall, it's time they found out about why you haven't been at work. But you can come and we'll make sure you're not doing a lot of standing. You could also make more treats for the party too. I'm sure they would love it." Sulley said.

"I'll think about it, Sullivan. I just don't know if I want to be seen in this condition."

"It's cold outside anyway. You could just wear baggy clothing and they may not even notice it all."

"A full term pregnancy is usually easier to detect, Mr. Sullivan." Nicole said. "He would have to be very careful."

"After what he did to save the kids, I think Monstropolis is grateful to him. It's time he earned some rewards, such as fun at a party, more friends, and getting to enjoy gaining a family of his own."

"Thanks. But like I said, it depends. Probably more on how I feel than anything, but sure, I'll be glad to make the party treats." Randall said.

"Glad you're considering it. You're still a part of Monsters, Inc too, buddy." Sulley said. "Hope you can come."

Nicole showed him out.

Nicole would have been nervous about him going in such a condition at his final term of the pregnancy. But she would stand by him. She thought it was more important on what his doctor said first.

Soon, Dr. Hinkle did another exam and said if he felt like going, and nothing was wrong, it might be okay to go. But he just needed to stay off his feet as much as possible at this stage.

By the end of the month, it was critical that Randall had all he needed to help him take care of his kids. He had no idea what his babies would be fed on, but Nicole cleared that up for him. Reptile females, unlike the other kinds, didn't exactly get breasts and couldn't breastfeed. But there was a special formula for reptile babies to be fed on. She would be happy to get it. They also needed diapers too.

Nicole went out and got bottles and diapers and formula mixture. Randall was glad she was around. Sulley was the one paying her for all her efforts to help him out. Maybe when he got a more successful career going again, he would start paying her. Being a single parent wouldn't be easy.

…

Mike and Celia were curious about how Randall was doing. Sulley said he was fine and that he was heavily pregnant by now. The one baby could come anytime and the egg that was incubating could hatch in a matter of a short time.

"But he can't handle being that heavily pregnant alone." Celia said.

"He has a new nanny helping him out, you know, the one you recommended to him?"

"Nicole? Oh yes, I remember her. He could have interviewed some others too."

"Well, he settled on her. She seems to be doing a nice job with him." Sulley said.

"Has he said if he's coming to the party or not?" Mike asked.

"He doesn't know yet, Mike. He said he would make the party's treats, but him coming is up to him. If he's up to it. We might not expect to with how big he is now. He needs a lot of rest."

"I would think the baby puts a lot of stress on his back at this point." Celia said.

"Yeah, it probably does."

"I just hope Lizard-boy can pull off being a parent. He just never struck me as a parent type." Mike said.

"Things can change. He had wanted adoption awhile back, but when we gave him the ideas and that we were his friends, and he had concerns for them right away, it turned out good that he wanted to keep them, as they are his only family he has." Sulley said.

"But who was the other parent in all this that got him pregnant in the first place?" Celia asked.

"It was the scientists who framed him." Sulley said.

"Oh. No wonder he never said anything of it." She said.

"I can imagine what it was then, but I won't say it." Mike said.

They all imagined it that way, but wouldn't say it out loud.


	18. Chapter 18

The night of the party soon came, and still, nothing had happened with the baby.

The doctor said the baby was fine and he could go to the party as long as he didn't stand for too long.

Randall's feet would swell and his back ached. He had to depend greatly on his tail now for balance. The movements were greatly uncomfortable and it was hard to find a comfortable position to sleep. The baby was really pushing into his other organs right now, even his diaphragm, making it harder to breathe.

Randall was feeling a bit restless tonight. He wanted to get out and do something besides sit lazily at home. He at least wanted to go out before the baby came.

Nicole didn't think it was wise to go out though. She would be going with him. She made sure that he dressed warmly and since also that he wanted to try to hide the swollen belly as much as he could. She too dressed up as it was cold out even more for reptiles.

The weather had cooperated and the roads were clear, but there was snow on the ground. Nicole carried some treats that Randall had made for the party. They were going.

At the factory, there was a big gathering of the factory's workers. Each floor had their own party with their closest friends. There were so many workers there that you wouldn't know everyone's name.

Randall didn't always like crowds, but he came because of his friends. Ones that he could now call friends. Co-workers were actually surprised to see him there. He walked slowly to not stress himself. Nicole was by his side. They might have thought he had a girl now.

Randall and Nicole wandered to Laugh Floor F. That was where the ones that Randall was closest to were.

"Hey, Randall, you made it!" Sulley greeted. "I'll take those, Nicole and show you where to put them." He took some of the food and led her to the food table.

Mike and Celia saw how big Randall was even under all his clothes.

"So, how are you these days?" Celia asked.

"Just dandy." Randall said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Randall." Mike said.

"I'm so restless and bored a lot because I can't even go walking to the park anymore. I can't work and do any long time standing. My feet swell up and my back can hurt easily. I love it, but this kid is taking all my energy for itself. I can't sleep much either." He explained.

"That's normal for pregnant parents." Celia said.

"I'm still nervous about having it, but I'm more than ready to have it out of me. Ugh, it just kicked me." Randall rubbed his belly.

"Well, Randall, let's get you sat down." Nicole said as she came back over.

Sulley had a special stool that he could sit on. They got him to a table where he would sit and watch things going on. He saw the huge Christmas tree in the room.

They all sat down and talked for awhile, especially all wanting to know more about Nicole, the new nanny. Fungus even came over too.

A lot of the workers were surprised Randall had even come to the party at all, as he had never been a party person before.

Nicole had taken her coat off, but left her sweater on. Randall did likewise.

When it was dinnertime, they all told Randall to stay where he was and Nicole would get his food.

"This is ridiculous! I can get my own food!" Randall snapped at them. "I'm not an invalid!" He was tired of being treated like it.

Randall got in line with the rest of the workers. He was last in the line. He felt some more strong kicks from his child, but didn't let on about it in front of the other coworkers.

He filled his plate with a lot of meat and some of the sweets, and some other foods that were good for him. This was a night to be spoiled in food.

To some of the other workers, as they looked at seeing how Randall looked after not seeing him for a few months, they noticed that even though he was wearing big, baggy clothing, he did seem to be fatter down in the stomach.

One of them even whispered, "He sure has let himself go."

Randall made it back to the table with his food and put it on there. The others began eating while he went to go get something to drink. He got some tea from off the table, but on his way back to the table, there was a sudden weird feeling down in his stomach.

Suddenly, there was a pain that felt like something had ruptured inside him. Gigantic pain suddenly came on.

"AHHHH!" Randall cried out and fell to his knees, the cup making a mess on the floor.

Everyone looked over at him.

Sulley, Fungus, Nicole, Mike, and Celia all rushed over to him.

"What's wrong, Randall?" Sulley asked, one on his upper right shoulder.

"OH! I don't… know! Ah! It hurts! The baby!" Randall kept on crying in pain. "Oh, make it stop!"

They all knew this was trouble.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Nicole shouted.

Some of the other workers had heard what had been said. A baby?

Sulley picked Randall up and they headed out to the nearest car. Fungus's had a back seat. Half of them got in his, and the other half used Mike's. Nicole stayed with Randall, as did Sulley.

They rushed to the emergency room. Randall was screaming all the way and he was urged to do his breathing that he had learned about. But it wasn't easy when his stomach felt like it was being torn up on the inside.

"Oh, get it out of me, please!" He screamed. "Feels like it kicked a hole in something!"

Sulley carried him in once they got there.

"We have an emergency here! Help please!" Sulley called out.

"What's the problem?" The secretary asked.

"He's having a baby and it has to come out right away. He can't have it naturally." Sulley explained hurriedly.

Mike ran over and got a wheelchair for Randall. Sulley set him down gently.

Randall's eyes were shut tight, his teeth bared in pain and clutched his stomach tightly. He screamed again.

"We have an emergency here!" The secretary called out and some techs came over and took the wheelchair and began wheeling Randall back to the ER.

"Is Dr. Hinkle here tonight?" Randall asked in a hurry.

"No. He's at a party two cities over tonight." A tech answered.

All of Randall's friends followed back, but were told to go back out to the waiting area. But they let Nicole come back with him as they assumed she was his partner. "I'll take care of him." She said as she followed.

Sulley, Mike, Fungus, and Celia all went to the waiting area. This was so tedious.

In the surgical area, the clothes were taken off Randall and he was given an epidural to block off the pain, and a little sedation to calm him down. This surgery was so risky when they heard the baby was in his abdominal cavity and not in the womb.

Randall saw that Nicole was in there with him. He did need some support here. He was so scared for the baby and himself.

Once laid down and an IV was in, sterile sheets were laid all over his body except for the belly. Nicole was by his side the whole time. She had on sterile scrubs. Randall was going to be awake through this, but he couldn't feel any pain anymore.

The belly was cleaned and sterilized too and the operation began. Getting the baby out couldn't wait.

…

In the waiting room, the four friends were all anxious to hear what was happening, watching the exit doors anxiously for a doctor to come out and give them good or bad news, but wanted good news more, that Randall was alright and he had a healthy baby.

…..

Randall looked nervously up at Nicole, who was holding his top left hand, talking to him and trying to keep him calm. At times, he felt some pressure inside him, but he didn't have to do anything. It was all the doctors.

Within 20 minutes of starting, soon, there was a baby that suddenly gave out a huge wail in the room.

Randall raised his head. "Wha-? Is it alright?" He asked.

"Here you go, Ma'am." The doctor said. "It seems alright."

Nicole had let go of his hand and got to retrieve the baby for a moment. "Here's your baby, Randall." She said with a big smile.

Randall raised his head and a hand to see it better. "What is it?"

Nicole looked. "It's a girl!"

Randall smiled. He saw it was a little lizard girl. He saw that she looked a lot like him. Same number of limbs, a blue tail, same purple color, three fronds, and green eyes.

Once he had a good look at her, the doctors had to take her again so they could examine her and make sure she was really okay. While some were busy with the baby, the others began tending to Randall.

The placenta was cut off of the top of the womb where it had been growing. Excess fluid had to be drained, as the amniotic sac had ruptured inside him. The other organs were fine. It was an intense patch up. Soon, the stomach was sewn up. It was a huge incision.

…

Nicole soon went out to the waiting room to tell the others.

"It's a girl!" She said excitedly.

The others all cheered happily. Celia and Mike held hands and danced around the room for a moment.

Sulley then asked, "What about Randall?"

"He's going to be fine. I stayed till they were done patching him up and he was being taken to a recovery room. The baby looks exactly like him."

"What's her name?" Celia asked.

"I don't know yet. He didn't say. I have to get back to him and I'll come and get you when you can come see them." Nicole said and went back again.

They were happy for Randall and he was going to be fine and he had a beautiful daughter.

….

Randall's stomach was now being wrapped up. He saw the horrendous stitches in his skin before that. He was still going to be out of work for awhile with this recovery. But he was glad his pregnancy was now over with. What he had done had been way too risky.

Soon, his daughter was brought in and he was finally allowed to hold her. Nicole came in right after.

The nurse instructed him on how to hold the baby.

He couldn't believe how tiny she was. She had seemed so big inside him. But it seemed different now. Now he just had to wait on the egg at home to hatch too.

"What's her name, Randall?" Nicole asked.

"Shelia. Shelia Renee Boggs." Randall replied.

"So you did decide on names?"

"Yes. I wanted it to be a surprise." He gave her a smile.

"It sounds pretty." Nicole said.

Nicole soon went out and said the others could come back now. They all followed her to Randall's room. There, in the room, they saw the purple lizard holding a bundle in his arms.

He looked up at them with a sincere smile. "I can't believe she's finally here."

Mike almost couldn't believe his ex-rival was a father. With his one eye, he could see the baby looked so tiny. Her cooing sound and little green eyes won him over.

"What did you name her?" Sulley asked.

"This is Shelia Renee Boggs." Randall introduced her.

"What is your middle name anyway, Randall?" Fungus asked.

"Just don't reveal it. It's Jay."

"Randall Jay Boggs? Hmm. Sounds like a good one."

"Don't you wish your own parents could see their granddaughter?" Celia asked.

Randall looked away sadly. "Yeah. I'm not even sure what happened to them. I'm not even sure if they died or abandoned me. I was raised in foster care for as long as I can remember. I don't want that for my kids."

The others could understand why. To not have next of kin to be there at all was lonely and could make someone feel like they didn't belong when they didn't make friends easily either. And Mike and Sulley could still remember back in college, before he joined the RORs, that Randall had been called Randy and he had been a shy, but nice guy.

Ever since getting out of jail and learning that being vengeful wasn't the answer, he had reclaimed his once nice side a lot more. It had given him more meaning to his life. He had been learning to live the right way again. And he knew what it was like to be blamed for everything, like back earlier in the pregnancy, the cronies working with the escaped Waternoose were framing him for murders he never did.

When he had tried to kill Sullivan and even Mike, he had orders to do it, and he was desperate for attention, the kind he had never had all his life. But his life was on the line too, Waternoose would have probably killed him if he hadn't been banished at the time.

Randall had returned vengeful, but got arrested instead. He had suffered some traumatic events in the human world. Prison had not been kind to him. He never wanted to go back. If he ever went back or died, where would his kids go? An orphanage more likely.

"I just hope I'm there for them all while they grow up. I don't want them to be raised in foster care or an orphanage should something happen to me." Randall said sadly.

"Randall, you may not have your parents here, but we would make sure your kids would be taken care of. But don't talk or think like that. This is a time to be happy. You have started a family of your own now." Sulley said.

The lizard knew he was right.

Then a nurse came in with a bottle. "Mr. Boggs." She said.

They all turned to her. An orange female with two arms, two legs, two standup eyes in a white uniform came to the bed. "It is time to give your baby her first feeding."

Randall eyed the bottle. He saw it didn't look like ordinary white milk formula. It looked more orange. "What is that stuff?"

"It's formula for reptile babies. It looks different than the mammal version formula." She said. "But here. This is her food."

Shelia was in his left arm. He took the bottle with his right hand. He tried to get her to take it.

Shelia resisted a little at first, but she soon opened her mouth and the first taste of real food on her tongue enticed her. She began sucking on the bottle. Randall sighed in relief. He hoped he wouldn't have to fight her for long.

Listening to the suckling noises were something new. It was even enticing Randall to use one of his other hands and stick a finger into one of hers and she grasped his finger. Just another thing to add onto his list of wanting to be her dad.

The others were amazed at Randall, who not too long ago, that had been such a grumpy, snappy guy, was taking so well to fatherhood so quickly. Then maybe, pregnancy had been good for him. It had softened him up. But it had also been the events that had taken place during it too. Ones that had tried to kidnap him and blame him that had made him see things differently.

After twenty minutes of her eating, the burping was done and then, Randall began to let his friends start to hold her too.

They were all awed by her. It definitely made Celia feel like wanting to become a mother herself. She and Mike still needed to have that talk. When she got to Nicole, Nicole couldn't have felt more like a mother either. She was glad she was going to be helping to raise this little angel girl.

By the time they were all done, Shelia was getting fussy and given back to her dad. Randall was still hesitant on not knowing if he could settle her down when she got fussy. But once she was back in his arms, she saw it was him and she fell asleep.

Randall was amazed she was comfortable in his hands.

"It's amazing she fell asleep on me." He said.

"She knows who you are. She knows your voice all too well." Nicole said. "It'll take time and she'll be used to all of us."

"I'm starting to feel tired myself." Randall said.

"It should be understandable, after what you went through not long ago to have her." Sulley said. "Let's all leave now and give them some time alone."

"Nicole?" Randall said, his voice becoming groggy.

"Yes?"

"Can you go home and check on the egg?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be back in a few hours."

They all left after that. Then Randall settled down in the bed to hold his daughter and get some sleep himself. This was the best Christmas he had ever had.

 **I definitely wanted Randall's baby to be born on a very special day.**


	19. Chapter 19

Mike and Celia went home together, talking about the events unfolding.

Sulley, as the CEO, went back to the factory to see how things were doing there. Fungus dropped him off.

Fungus went home after he took Nicole to the apartment to see the egg. It was still snug and warm in its incubator. No cracks or any movement at all.

Nicole knew it was only a matter of days left when the egg could hatch out. Or maybe not at all. But hopefully it would. She hoped Randall had settled on a second name.

When Sulley went back to the building, the party was just ending. It was amazing others had even stayed that long.

"Sulley! There you are!" Jerry, the pink guy said. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I, Mike, and a few others had to take Randall to the hospital."

"We haven't seen him around for a long time. Tonight was the first time in a long time since we've seen him."

"He's been on a maternity leave of sorts, Jerry. He just became a parent not too long ago." Sulley said.

Jerry was stunned to hear that. He never would have imagined the lizard becoming a father. "Oh, uh, that's great."

"I think I get to be her Uncle Sulley." Sulley smiled. "So, how were things here?"

"Everything was fine and we did our gift exchanges. Family and friends ate and talked peacefully." Jerry said.

"Thank you." Sulley went on to see about other things.

Some other monsters came up to him, finally seeing him again after they saw him carry Randall Boggs out of the room earlier. They had to know what was happening.

"I'll tell you all. It's time you all knew and because of what happened here with him tonight." Sulley said.

Sulley made the announcement when he got everyone's attention that he had had to leave tonight for a while to make sure that Randall was alright, because when he had screamed about, it was because that he had been expecting a child. And the child was greatest gift Randall could have gotten on Christmas night.

A lot of them that had had their doubts about Randall, did hesitate at first, but then celebrated for him. He had after all, saved some of their kids, human and monster alike months ago. He deserved a party in his honor too.

Sulley found the table they had been sitting at and found Randall's food. It was all cold by now, but still edible. He picked it up and covered it with foil. He would take it back to the hospital. Randall would be hungry later.

Janitors would clean the mess after everyone was gone.

….

A nurse soon came in and saw Randall and Shelia asleep. It was a picturesque moment.

She smiled. But she came over and gently took the baby from the father's arms. He didn't wake up. The nurse took the baby back to the nursery.

Randall was getting the first real comfortable sleep he had had in months.

Later, in the morning, he came to again and he noticed his stomach wasn't so big anymore. He didn't feel the weight anymore or movements. At first, it seemed like it was a dream. He looked around and saw he was in a hospital room, again. But he didn't see a baby in his arms.

He looked under the blankets at his belly and saw the bandages. It had been no dream. The baby had been born last night. But then, where was she? He began to panic. He called for help.

His nurse came in. "Yes, Mr. Boggs?"

"Where's my baby?" He asked desperately.

"She's back in the nursery. She's safe."

"I need to see her, please."

"I'll go get her."

Randall relaxed a little, but he needed to see she was really alright.

The nurse soon brought her back in. She was awake and cooing. "She was fed and burped already this morning, so you can have the bonding you need." She said.

Randall was just grateful to have Shelia back in his arms. "Can she stay in here with me?"

"You looked like you needed your sleep last night, but yes. We'll talk to the doctor and see if it's alright." She said.

"I don't want her far from me in all the trouble I had through the months to even have gotten to this full term to have her. She was nearly killed multiple times and I don't want her leaving my sight!"

"Calm down. Alright. I'll see what I can do." The nurse left the room.

Randall then looked down at his daughter and held her close. He wasn't about to let go of her for awhile.

Soon, a doctor, his doctor, came into the room. "Hello, Randall."

"Hi, Dr. Hinkle."

"I heard about last night and sorry I wasn't here for it. But I see you have a beautiful daughter there." He said.

"Thank you." Randall said.

"What's her name?"

"Shelia Renee Boggs."

"It's pretty just for her. Yes, she can stay with you. I know you went through a lot during your pregnancy. It's understandable, your fear that you don't want to be separated from her. Her bassinet will be brought in so she can sleep there and you can still get rest yourself." Hinkle said.

The nurse then wheeled in the bassinet.

"If it's alright, can we put her in it right now? It's just for a few minutes. I want to check your incision."

Randall was reluctant to let go of her, but he complied.

When he was finally forced to move his body, the pain hit home down in his belly. He gritted his teeth so he didn't scream.

The bandages were taken off of him and the large incision was seen. They took up most of his middle in between his lower arms and front legs. Randall saw the stitching looked good, but so gross at the same time.

The wounds were bound back up. Then Dr. Hinkle said, "We need to get you walking again too."

"But, you said-" Randall began.

"I know it will be painful after the surgery you had, but we can't let blood clots form. You need to do some walking. Shelia will be right here when you get back."

Randall was helped off the bed. He couldn't help the wincing. His lower hands held his stomach. It burned to high heaven. It was taking his strongest mind control to not just scream in pain.

The doc and nurse helped him to stay upright. He usually wasn't keen on this kind of help, but he needed it right now.

"Are you staying with anyone when you go home in a few days?" The nurse asked. "It's best to stay with someone right now."

"Yes." Randall said painfully. "I have a nanny assistant helping me out at home."

"That's good."

"When am I going home?"

"At least three days, Randall." Hinkle said.

"Why so long?"

"You underwent major surgery and we need to make sure you're going to be alright."

Randall wasn't in a mood to resist much. He did want to go home though. But he wanted to get back to his daughter more.

They had him walk down the hall a ways, then turned and went back. Every step was so painful as the wound burned. He just wanted to rest.

He couldn't have been happier to be back in bed and handed his baby girl.

"We'll get you some breakfast soon, Randall. Enjoy your daughter till then." Dr. Hinkle said. He and the nurse left.

Randall really didn't feel like eating right now. But he knew he would have to before he could even leave the hospital.

He held Shelia and talked to her for the next 45 minutes before a food deliverer brought in some food for him and put it on the standing tray in the room.

"What is it?"

"Stuff your doctor ordered for you. Some oatmeal to be good for you and toast. Just to start your appetite again after becoming a new father." The deliverer said. "I'll be back for the plate later."

Randall watched him leave. He tasted the air and could smell the food. He wasn't particularly hungry just yet. But it did smell good.

He directed the cart tray to a direction of his choosing so he could still hold Shelia and eat at the same time.

He managed to get all the food down and drink the water he had been given. It was good, if not the best in town. Then he realized this was the first meal he was eating not being pregnant.

Not being pregnant anymore would take getting used to again. But now, he had his child's life to take care of. Making sure she was taken care of was a big responsibility. And soon, Shelia would have a sibling as well.

…

Sulley, Mike, Celia, Nicole, and Fungus all came to see him while he was in the hospital and saw that Randall and Shelia were doing good. Nicole would be helping out a good deal when they went home.

Nicole said she was starting to see more movements from the egg in the incubator, indicating it was close to hatching. Randall hoped he would be home in time for it. Maybe the second one was a boy?


	20. Chapter 20

Three days had finally passed and Randall was able to go home. Nicole had her car out front waiting. Randall was being wheeled down to the lobby, holding Shelia in his arms. She was well bundled up for the travel home. So was her dad.

Nicole saw for the first time how much pain Randall was in when he was helped to his feet. There was a sack of painkillers for him to take going with him too.

Shelia was put into a baby seat for the ride home. Her dad was helped into the back seat too. He just wanted to be beside her.

Randall was still going to be on leave for at least three more months. But now, he wouldn't be so bored at home. Nicole would have to help him out a lot at home while he was recovering. But he was just glad to be going home finally.

…

"Welcome home, Shelia!" Randall said happily as he carried Shelia into his apartment.

The baby lizard couldn't see too far in front of her, but she took in her new home as she could. But she could see her dad's face.

Randall gave her a little tour of the place, but soon settled on the couch with her for her next feeding.

Nicole was proud that Randall was so far, being a good new father. He was taking the new responsibility seriously. That was something she didn't see in a lot of males. Older males that were ready seemed to, but the young teens were so wild usually, they would often abandon parental duties and leave it all on the mother to do. But Randall was no teen.

He had told her that the mother had come forward, but she had been with the bad ones who had forced this on him. He wasn't going to allow her anywhere near them. Or the other scientists.

Randall looked upon Shelia as his child, not just some experiment that they might have called it.

A few hours after getting home, Nicole alerted him that the egg was now cracking. That perked him up and he went to go check it out.

The egg soon was opened up and a new little lizard cried out.

Nicole took the new baby and wrapped it up. Randall saw that this one had some mix of orange and purple and blue. "What is this one?"

"You have a… son this time."

Nicole took Shelia and traded the new baby to his new dad.

Randall looked at his son closely. He had four legs, but only one pair of hands. He had two fronds. He was more blue on his body, purple striping, and orange tipped fronds. In a way, he was Shelia's twin brother. They were conceived at the same time, just born differently. And easy to tell apart.

"So, what are you going to call him?" Nicole asked.

Randall examined him further. He also saw the same green eyes. Between both of his kids, there was no mistake that they were related to him. But questioning other parentage was another matter.

"Karl Jay Boggs."

"Giving him your middle name?"

"Yes."

"It does have a nice say to it." Nicole said.

Randall sat down to have a little bonding time with his son for a little while, while Nicole took care of Shelia. This was why he needed someone else to help him out. Since he had two babies now to care for, he wouldn't be able to do it all, and with him recovering right now would have been harder.

Soon, Nicole settled Shelia down for a nap and prepared a bottle for Randall to feed Karl his first meal. He was starting to get fussy.

Karl didn't have too many issues starting on the bottle. Randall marveled at watching his son eat.

Nicole knew that Randall had been nervous about becoming a new parent, but he was doing well so far. Celia had told her a little of what he had been like in the past, but she hadn't seen him a whole lot like that. Sure, he had been irritated when someone might have treated him like he couldn't do anything during the pregnancy, but then, some of that had been the mood swings and hormones talking, not his natural moods.

Randall's temperament had been softened a great deal towards the babies. But he would gladly take on anyone who would try to get at them. He had to provide for more than himself now. Only until his paternity leave was up would Sullivan make sure he had money coming to his home to support him and the babies. And Sulley was also making sure that Nicole was paid too.

After feeding and burping Karl, the little boy settled down for a nap too. Nicole took him into his room and put him into his new crib after a diaper had been added. Randall got off the couch and went into the room to see for the first time how both twins looked in their cribs.

They both looked like little angels.

But the more he looked at them, he just hoped they wouldn't be treated like crap like he had the majority of his life. Randall promised himself that he would be there for his kids when they needed him.

Then, there was the matter of the female lizard beside him. He glanced at her also looking down at them and she looked so motherly to them. She probably would be thought of as their mother by many.

Sure, them having a mother too would be a good thing, especially for Shelia. She would need a female role model in her life. A nanny could be a good one, but moms were great. But the only way that would happen was if he ever found the right girl for him. And most girls always passed him by, ignored and rejected all his life just for being reptilian. Or picked on in not so nice ways.

"How was your childhood, Nicole?" He had to ask.

"Mine?"

"Yeah. Were you picked on a lot?"

"Yeah, it just comes with being what we are. I was glad to have this opportunity with you, as you are a father reptilian that needed a female to help you out. I have been rejected from jobs I wanted just because of what I am. And I wasn't always the top pick in school either to work along my classmates."

"You knew your parents, right?"

"Yes. I could come home from a hard day at school, and they would do their best to make it better. I was an only child. They had a hard time having me. They said they were lucky to have me at all. They cherished me from the day I was born. I learned to be tough and stand up for myself the best I could. I didn't let teasing get me down. My dad taught me that." Nicole explained.

They both sat down and talked more of their lives in the past so they could know more about each other. But the more they talked, the more it seemed like this might turn into something more than a business partnership.

As much as Nicole liked Randall, for right now, she wanted to have this be more of what it was supposed to be, business. Helping him get well again and take care of his precious babies.

…

The others all wanted to see how Randall and Shelia were doing now that they were back home again. They called and asked if they could come over.

Nicole had answered, as Randall was sleeping. The twins were active more at night as they were learning. So while they were sleeping, he was too.

She would ask him and get back to them. Maybe in the evening was alright.

When Randall woke up and got up for some food for himself, Nicole asked him if his friends could come and see the babies.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer the weekend." He said.

Nicole called Celia and said the weekend was better for it.

….

They all came over that weekend to see how the new baby was doing. But they all got quite the surprise when they saw a second baby.

"We thought you just had one." Mike said.

"I had an egg too, Wazowski. Little Karl here hatched just a few days after his sister was born." Randall said. "The day we got home actually."

"What's his full name?" Sulley asked.

"Karl Jay Boggs."

"That is a nice name too." Celia said.

"How's your stomach doing?" Sulley asked.

"It hurts to move about."

"But I help him when he needs it. He's getting better at getting up on his own. But the wound is so big, he has to take great care with it." Nicole said.

Not long after, Karl was passed around so they could see him. Then Shelia started crying to be fed. Randall held her while Nicole got her bottle ready.

Karl had no idea who all these new faces were. Then he started crying too. Mike was scared he'd done something wrong and gave him back to his dad.

This was the first time Randall was holding both babies at once. At least he had two pairs of arms to do it with.

"Aw! That would make a good family picture!" Sulley said.

"Not with them crying." Randall said.

Nicole got back in and took Shelia and started feeding her. She was quiet now.

Randall gently cradled and rocked Karl. He had sensed his son was just scared of the new faces. He tried to calm him down.

As Karl could smell his father's scent and felt his touch and heard his voice, he did calm down.

"You actually have a way with babies after all, Randall." Sulley said.

"Only because he's my baby. So does Shelia."

"They just aren't used to strangers yet." Nicole said.

"Are you going to bring them to work?" Celia asked.

"That might be awhile. I'm not taking them out in cold weather right now. It'll be spring before that happens."

"By the time you come back to work, it will be spring." Mike said.

"I need the long recovery time." Randall said. "Does anyone else know?"

"I did inform the ones at the party when I went back that you had a kid." Sulley said. "They needed to know."

Randall now felt humiliated. He didn't want to be embarrassed when he went back to work.

The maternity leave covered up to 12 weeks. So Randall had a long time of recovery yet.

Soon, the others also saw him feed Karl. After he fed and burped him, Randall needed to get up to use the bathroom. Celia took Karl. Mike took Shelia.

Nicole and Sulley helped him up. He bared his teeth in pain as it hurt to stand up. Indeed the others saw how much it hurt him to move upright. They also saw that the bandages covered his entire middle. He no longer wore a shirt.

"If you ever wanted more kids, would you go through this again?" Mike asked.

"These two are enough for me. And no. I wouldn't choose to again. But I didn't choose this in the first place. It was all forced on me and it took me a while to decide to keep them instead of adopting them out." Randall said. Once he was on his feet, he went down the hall to the bathroom.

"Are you open to kids of your own, Nicole?" Sulley asked.

"I always wanted some and I was a miracle born myself, as my parents were told they couldn't have any. But by some miracle I was born and they just couldn't have anymore after me." Nicole said. "Maybe someday, I'll meet the right person."

"Maybe you already have." Celia said.

"Nothing's serious right now. I just help him with recovering and the child care."

"It could change. Just keep it in mind." Mike said.

The others knew that Randall had needed a nanny to help him out, but of who he had hired, it could change to something else. Later. Everyone always started out as special friends before it went further.

As she thought about it, she did find Randall attractive. He must have found her attractive too. But nothing had been said yet. For now, it was business.

"Well, we should get going. Take care of the babies. We'll see them again soon." Sulley said.

Nicole laid the babies on the couch and she showed the three guests out. "Thank you for coming by."

Then she went back the couch. She loved these two cuties.

Randall soon came back out and saw the guests were gone. He took Shelia this time. She went to sleep in his arms. "I feel like one myself."

"Me too."

Even little Karl was falling asleep. They all settled onto the couch for a nap. It looked like one happy family. The babies nestled into the adults.

…..

Sulley, Mike, and Celia left. They couldn't get the pictures out of their minds of how soft Randall had become in his new role as a parent, compared to how he used to be. How he was now was good for the twins. Shelia and Karl were so cute!


	21. Chapter 21

Days later, it was read in the newspaper of the births of both Shelia and Karl Boggs being born to a Randall Boggs. In the prison, Inkinstein, Waternoose, and the other arrested cronies with them saw that the experimental pregnancy had succeeded.

The female lizard, Sonja, had found it good that she had children. Her eggs had been used in the experiment. But if she ever got out, she would want them back.

Inkinstein was proud to see his experiment had succeeded. It might one day be a relief to know it could be done, that not just females had to be carriers anymore. But he had a feeling that Randall wouldn't let the babies go so easily. He had been too protective of them when he was pregnant with them. He and his cronies weren't likely to get out soon because of what they had done to frame Randall and that they had killed monster children.

Waternoose still wanted revenge, but there had been three more years added on to his already 15 year sentence for the escape. He had had nothing to do with the killings. It had all been Inkinstein.

….

Randall enjoyed his time off from work now. At least he wasn't living alone and struggling to find things to do at home. Nicole had to help him out a lot while his stomach was still so sore. But he also had his twins keeping him happy as he learned new things about them.

Yes, at times he was scared of what they were crying about, if he had done something wrong. But Nicole would seem to figure it out easily. It was amazing she wasn't a mother herself.

As they helped each other, they did notice that they were seeming to have some feelings for each other. It might have been different if they both weren't lizards, but Randall hadn't been around his own kind that much. If she was a different species, it would have been more likely a strictly business job for her. Randall wanted to know her more because she was of his kind.

After over a month of living together, they did tell each other that they liked one another as more than a friend or just a nanny. They had both had complications their whole lives with others being too judgmental of them just for being what they were as reptiles.

Randall's recovery was coming along fine. The stitches had been taken out now and the babies had received a checkup. They were both fine. They had to be real bundled up out in this cold air. But for their dad, though the stitches were gone, there was still burning inside of him. The internal tissues were still healing. It would take much longer for those yet.

By the time Nicole had been living with them, Randall was ready to take her out to dinner. They were wanting to try a relationship. Sulley, Mike, and Celia were called over to babysit Shelia and Karl. They were happy to do it. And Sulley was glad to see that Randall's recovery was going so well. He would be able to be back at work soon.

The two lizards were glad to have a break away from the babies, but it didn't stop them from thinking about them. But they wanted to think about themselves tonight, as a couple.

Randall wanted to be a gentleman to his date. Acting as more than a business partner. He had tried dating in the past and though there were a few when he was younger, none of them were really serious. Most girls always seemed to hate him or use him. He felt he was taking another of those risks, but this time, it was with a woman of his own kind. It might work this time. He felt he needed someone to care about him.

So long ago when he was young, the RORs had taught him that niceness was not to be tolerated practically and it had been the beginning of starting down the wrong path of being jealous and hateful of everyone.

But feeling loved felt better than that. He was finding out finally what having true friends was like. Especially of his new family. If he didn't have them, he and Nicole might not be having this date tonight. He might have given away his kids. But now, he might be on the right road to gaining a soul mate. A lover.

Nicole was happy to finally be on a date with the male she found so attractive. He had told her of his past and likewise with her. He had said he wasn't proud of what he had done with the human child and Waternoose so long ago. But the punishments of what he went through had made him a much better person.

Randall smiled at her. They even held hands over the table.

They had a good dinner, talked, paid the bill and went walking out in the chilly air with their sweaters and jackets on. They held hands as they went along. Eventually, stopping by the park, they shared their first kiss.

It had been something. They would continue dating for awhile before considering marriage or anything else.

….

The three babysitters wondered how the date was going. They hoped it was alright. This girl was perfect for Randall. She might have started as a nanny, but he needed her.

Raising these twins would be too much for Randall to handle alone.

When Randall and Nicole got back, they seemed to be perfectly happy together.

"It's official." Randall said. "We are beginning to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That's great, Randall." Sulley said.

It was a great milestone to cross.

"Congrats!" Mike said. He knew that his former enemy now knew what it was like for him, to be in love with a beautiful girl.

Celia was happy for Nicole. "I'm so happy for you, Nicole."

"Thank you." Nic said.

"How did the kids do for ya?" Randall asked.

"There were some cries for you, but they calmed down and got used to us. We got them to bed without much trouble." Sulley said.

"For now maybe, but they'll be sure to wake us up at three in the morning." Randall said.

"They should get better over time of sleeping through the night." Nicole said.

"I hope so." He said.

"Well, we need to head home now. Thanks for letting us watch them." Celia said. "Good night."

"Good night." Nicole said.

The other three left and just the two of them were left to sit on the couch. "What now?" Randall asked.

"It's been a great night, Randy. But I am feeling tired." She said.

Randall had settled to let her call him his old nickname again. "Yeah, me too."

They went off to their rooms, but it was real cold tonight and Nicole ended up sleeping with Randall in his bed. They kissed goodnight and cuddled. Taking that next step wasn't ready for yet.

Later in the night, on cue, the twins were crying again. It got them up. They got up and fed them and gave some attention. Shelia and Karl fell asleep again around five. They were demanding little babies, like any of them.

….

Time passed, and what seemed to have been a slow paternity leave, was now over for Randall. He had recovered well and had gained a girlfriend while he was not working. But now it seemed that the time had flown by.

It was just after his birthday and he had now started back to work. Many of his coworkers congratulated him on being back and on his new children.

He thanked them. He wasn't ready to bring them to work yet. Nicole was at home caring for them. It was still cold out though spring had returned.

Sulley's money was now being stopped. Randall now had to start earning his keep back. The scar on his belly was noticeable. But after taking care of his own kids for so long, he didn't know if he could make it back to scaring.

Mike and Sulley saw this as a good opportunity that he might make a good laugher yet.

"I don't know. I still have internal tissues healing. I might tear something if I hurt myself trying to amuse them. I need something else yet." Randall said. "Look, just because I have kids now doesn't mean I can make kids laugh. I'm just not that kind of monster."

"Well, they could use some help in the mailroom or the kitchen. You are a good food maker." Sulley said.

"Baker. And yeah, I might take that offer this time. I'm still cautious about being around too many others. At least now I won't get sick smelling the food."

Randall did take the offer as being part of the cooking team in the kitchen. It was better than working in the boring office with Roz.

….

Nicole was proud of him for getting a job back. She hugged and kissed him. It might not have been scaring, but it was something.

Some days later, at the end of the day, Sulley summoned Randall to his office before he could leave for home.

"Randall, you have made a lot of life changes over these many months. I think it's time you made amends with someone." Sulley said.

The lizard's eyes widened. "Who?"

"Come with me."

Sullivan led Randall to the place in the building where the door to Boo's room was.

Randall couldn't believe he was seeing that door again. He saw the wood cuts in it.

"Sullivan, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"I don't know about this."

"Randall, you helped save her from those killers. You were pregnant and risked your own life and your babies to save her and the other kids. You deserve to make amends with her."

He was nervous that Sullivan had just sprung this on him. "What if she beats on me again?"

"I'll be there to see that she doesn't."

Sulley led the way into the door when it was activated. Boo was waiting for her Kitty as usual. Only this night, he brought along a friend.

Mary, or Boo, saw the purple lizard and some memories seemed to haunt her from the past about him. He seemed familiar.

Randall stayed back. He saw the child had a scared look in her eyes. But she got over it.

"You tried to hurt me a long time ago, didn't you, Mr. Lizard?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so. And my name's Randall."

Boo was three years older now, so she could talk better.

"Why's he here, Kitty?"

"You remember some time back, when some other monsters took you away?" Sulley asked her.

"Randall helped save you that time. He risked his own life to help you. And this night, he has come to say he's sorry for the time when he tried to do you harm."

Boo looked up at the lizard.

"I really am sorry, Kid." Randall said, his hands behind his back. Then he brought his right lower hand forward. "Can we be friends?" He asked with a shy smile.

Boo was still hesitant about him. She saw that he didn't look so mean now. "Okay." She took his hand.

Sulley was pleased. He had Randall try to play with her.

Randall was hesitant about that too. Sulley reminded him that his own daughter might do things like this someday too. He gave it a try to play tea party with her. He tried being fatherly like.

Sulley was seeing the parental side showing even with her. This was a good start on the road to being friends.

Eventually, it was even mentioned that he did have two new babies of his own to her. She wanted to meet them.

"Maybe someday."

Boo did also soon catch the mark on his belly. "What happened to your tummy?"

Randall put a hand over the scar. "It's a long story and one better told when you're older."

Sulley was glad with the way he had handled that.

"Well, Boo, it's been fun, but we need to go now." Sulley said.

He gave her a hug goodbye. She did the same with Randall too. Randall patted her back.

"See ya, Kid."

They left on good notes. The girl hated to see the fun end, but went to bed.

…..

Randall went home, glad that he had made amends with the human girl he had been enemies with. Nicole was glad to have him home.

He had missed seeing his twins all day. His mind had been on them constantly. One of these days, he would take them to work with him. Of course, they would have to stay in the daycare program while he worked. Even Nicole could use a break.

Randall was happy to feed the kids their dinner. Nicole was just happy to be at his side.

Later, they relaxed after putting the babies to bed.

After being together for three months now, going to bed that night made them pass the line of just being a couple that dated. They made love for the first time.

They didn't regret it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

More time passed and within 15 months, Randall and Nicole were married.

Randall was a son in law and had met Nicole's parents. He liked the feeling. They liked him too. They also adored Shelia and Karl.

Randall did bring them to work now. Nicole was no longer a nanny, but had gone back to work as a preschool teacher if her husband was going to have them at work with him.

The company saw that Randall was a good dad. He was also a good kitchen worker. He just hadn't been able to see to go back to scaring for some reason. Maybe it was just strong parental feelings anymore. He had carried his babies after all.

Little Karl and Shelia were beginning to try walking. They were good at walking on all their limbs, but not so good upright just yet. They still wore diapers. They were eating some soft foods, as their teeth were coming in. They were weaned off their bottles, but now drank from cups. They had also began saying some words.

Sulley, Mike, Fungus and Celia all helped out when they could. So did Nicole's parents. Jake and Vanessa.

Randall loved that his kids had more reptilian relatives around, unlike him as a child.

Jake and Vanessa loved that their daughter had found someone for her, but they worried if she wanted kids of her own, would she be able to have any? But being able to have step-kids was better than nothing.

Jake had been watchful of Randall when they had met. He was just protective of his little girl, as so many guys in the past had not liked her much. But was glad that Randall was a reptile too. It made accepting him easier and when he heard that he had saved those kids from the kidnappers over a year ago.

Randall had reluctantly told the story of how the twins came to be in his life. But they had made him a better monster.

At the wedding, Celia was Nicole's maid of honor, and Sullivan had been Randall's best man. Two of Nicole's friends had held Karl and Shelia.

The wedding had been beautiful. All of their friends and family were so happy for them both.

….

Randall had felt his life was complete with having a good job, a wife and two kids of his own. He had felt twins were enough. But one day, when he got home from work, as Nicole had not been feeling well lately, he got a surprise.

"Randall, I'm pregnant." Nicole said.

He was surprised, but he settled down and smiled. "That's… that's great, Nicole." He gave her a hug.

It would take some time to get used to being a new father again, but it wasn't unusual for it happen. Randall was just glad he wasn't carrying it this time. Or however many there were. He just hoped there weren't too many.

Nicole was happy to have conceived. It had been a high chance she couldn't as with her own mom. She hoped she would have a healthy pregnancy.

….

Six months of pregnancy and three more of incubation later, a baby boy came out of his egg.

He looked a lot like his daddy. He was named Grady Tim Boggs.

Randall and Nicole had tried to prepare Karl and Shelia the best they could and had been excited. Karl was glad for a brother. Nicole assured Shelia that she might later get a sister.

"Uh, honey, let's wait awhile before we have anymore." Randall said.

"Of course." Nicole agreed. She kissed him in return.

And of course, two years later, along came little Allison Nicole Boggs. She looked more like her mom.

….

With having a great job and having made so many new friends and gained a new family, Randall never could have felt happier. He wished he'd had all this a lot sooner. He had learned to be a good parent and still saw Boo from time to time too, and she had even made friends with his kids.

Randall would still be on the watch for those maniacs that gave him his twins, and he wouldn't trade fatherhood for the world to them now.

Life was the greatest it had ever shown him with his beautiful wife, kids, and great friends. It was the best life ever for Randall now and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

The End

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please leave some nice reviews. Always makes an author's day.**


End file.
